In a nest of snakes
by Georgiana-Black
Summary: -Parlez-nous des années 79-80 - Elles furent les pires années de ma vie, mais aussi les meilleures ... -Vous avez rencontré Sirius Black en 1979 ? - Oui. C'était l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. -silence- C'est en septembre que je suis entrée dans l'ordre du Phénix, aussi. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Mais Sirius était là. / Une autre vision de cette époque \
1. 28-08-79

- _Je vous remercie Miss Mercier d'avoir accepté de répondre à nos questions. Nous allons utiliser une méthode moldue pour notre livre, une vidéo, cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

Le vieille femme eut un petit sourire et précisa que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle demanda le titre exact du livre ; _1980-81, l'apogée du Mal en Grande-Bretagne_. Un peu trop caricaturé, au goût de la vieille femme.

-_ Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencé. 1, 2, 3 ! Très bien, parlez-nous des années 1980-1981 miss Mercier._

_- Elles furent les pires années de ma vie, mais aussi les meilleures ... Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir et effrayait toute la population. Personne n'osait sortir de chez soi, tout le monde pensait qu'en rentrant chez soi, une tête de mort se trouverait au-dessus de leur toit. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que c'était. Tout était sombre et tout le monde perdait espoir. _

-_ Jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981_, précisa le journaliste.

Miss Mercier ne répondit pas, regarda par la fenêtre en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher une larme.

- _En effet_, dit-elle enfin.

- _Vous avez rencontré Sirius Black en 1980, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Oui. C'était l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse._ - silence -_ C'est en septembre que je suis entrée dans l'ordre du Phénix, aussi. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Mais Sirius était là. Sirius était là, et je ne l'ai pas sauvé. _

- _Parlez-nous de l'ordre du Phénix. Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a choisi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas trop. Il a toujours déclaré qu'ils avaient besoin d'une infirmière. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Avec Dumbledore, il y aura toujours du mystère quelque part. _

- _Vous y avez rencontré le couple Lily et James Potter ?_

- _Ce fut lors de la première réunion. Je n'y avais pas attaché trop d'importance. James avait auparavant mené une politique anti-serpentard à Poudlard, sans différencié les partisans de Voldemort des gens perdus._

- _Vous faisiez partie de ces gens perdus ?_

-_ J'étais une fille de moldus dans un nid de vipères. Avec Voldemort, je crois que tout le monde a compris que rien est noir ou blanc. Que certaines personnes étaient au début trop épouvantées pour prendre parti, que d'autres ont commis des actes horribles pour sauver leur famille et leur personne._

-_ Parlez-vous de Pettigrow ?_

Silence.

- _Pettigrow est un traître, il n'est pas comparable à ce genre de personne. A un Draco Malfoy, voyez-vous ?!_

-_ Comment a débuté votre participation à l'Ordre du Phoenix ?_

Charlotte eut un sourire nostalgique en y pensant.

-_ Laissez-moi vous raconter ma vie en 1980, et ne m'interrompez pas jeune homme !_

Le journaliste eut un petit rire en entendant le ton autoritaire que venait de prendre Charlotte Mercier. Il s'assura avoir assez de batterie, puis l'écouta avec une immense attention.

* * *

******28 août 1980**

Lorsque nous sommes encore à Poudlard, nous ne nous rendons pas compte de notre propre chance. Là-bas, c'est comme un petit cocon qui nous protège du monde extérieur. Nos seules préoccupations sont nos examens, notre permis de transplannage ou encore nos notes en métamorphose. Je regrette que nous ne soyons pas confrontés à la réalité de l'extérieur dès notre septième année, que nous ne grandissions pas plus vite. Nous n'étions que des enfants, et pour nous, notre vie ne faisait que de commencer.

Quelle souffrance alors lorsque nous en sortons. Bien sûr, dans la maison Serpentard, j'avais eu vent de ce mage noir qui petit à petit devenait de plus en plus puissant. Je savais que la magie noire revenait au goût du jour, et pas que dans la maison des verts et argents. Mais pour moi, ce n'était qu'un passe-temps. Le ministère allait s'en charger, et la vie continuerait. Plus les jours avançaient, et plus je me rendais compte de mon erreur.

Le 2 juillet, deux jours après notre sortie à Poudlard, eut lieu une attaque au chemin de traverse. Des hommes masqués, portant du noir, s'en prenaient à tout et n'importe quoi, avec le seul mot d'ordre : tuer tout ce qui bouge. La seule chose qui ait marqué le plus les témoins était ce vert omniprésent, ce vert porteur de la mort qui fusait dans tous les sens, qui décidait de prendre la vie à des jeunes enfants, à des sorciers qui pensaient simplement à passer une bonne journée sous le soleil éclatant de Londres. Ce sortilège qui vous coupe le souffle, celui contre lequel aucun remède n'existe, celui qui vous prive de la vie. Au monde entier a éclaté la nouvelle : l'Angleterre était en guerre contre son pire ennemi, la magie noire. L'époque de Grindelwarld reprenait, en pire cependant. J'avais conseillé à mes parents de retourner vivre en France, en évitant toute explication, leur disant simplement que des personnes comme eux seraient plus saufs là-bas. Qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver grâce à ma baguette. Que je ne devenais pas auror, que je ne serais pas directement confrontée à ces choses-là, à ces horreurs. S'ils savaient.

Depuis ma cinquième année, j'ai commencé à être remarquée par des garçons plus vieux de ma maison. Non pas parce que j'étais plus jolie que les autres filles, mieux foutue. Non, au contraire, j'étais la timide aux excellents résultats. J'étais la jeune fille dont les professeurs étaient fiers, dont on ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son sérieux et son implication. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de n'être que ça ; ___sérieuse_. Au début, les autres élèves de ma maison m'insultaient en m'expliquant par a+b comment j'avais___volé _la magie d'un véritable sorcier. Je baissais la tête, n'écoutait pas vraiment, marchait droit devant moi, acquiesçait simplement. Et puis petit à petit, je commençais à en avoir marre. Si j'avais d'aussi bonnes notes, c'est que je méritais ma place ici. Je n'avais rien volé moi, je ne demandais rien hormis le calme. Et puis un soir, dans un couloir du septième étage où je m'étais cachée pour réviser mes cours, Nott était venu me voir. Il avait environ trois ans de plus que moi et était présenté par les jeunes filles de Serpentard comme le meilleur parti de Poudlard. J'eus un sursaut, persuadée qu'il allait me faire du mal à son tour. Je savais déjà très bien qu'il s'entraînait avec sa bande à réussir les sortilèges impardonnables. Allais-je recevoir un doloris, ou plus directement un Avada Kedavra ? Je fermais les yeux et me roulais en quelque sorte en boule.

___- Je ne suis pas venu là pour te faire du mal Mercier._

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et l'affrontais enfin. Il avait l'air gentil, comme d'habitude finalement, et s'assit en face de moi, prenant ses distances.

___- Je suis là pour te faire une petite proposition._

Quel genre de proposition ? Il m'effrayait tellement que ma gorge se bloqua et qu'aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche.

___- Hé du calme, je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais aucun mal. Je sais ce que les autres te font. Et si tu acceptes ce que je vais te demander, tu n'auras plus aucun problème, je peux te l'assurer. Tout le monde te laissera tranquille._

Cela m'intéressait. Je n'en pouvais plus d'aller me cacher à chaque interclasse au septième étage de l'école. Il me fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus – je le trouvais encore mignon – et patientait. Ma respiration se calma, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler. J'attendais à mon tour qu'il reprenne la parole.

___- Étant à Serpentard, tu dois être au courant que certains d'entre nous se réunissent chaque vendredi soir pour mettre au point de nouveaux sorts. Je sais, intelligente comme tu es, que tu t'es rendue compte que ce ne sont pas de simples sorts, mais que nous nous essayons à la ____magie noire. Je t'offre simplement de nous rejoindre. En plus d'être acceptée par les gens de la maison, tu t'amélioreras en sortilège et deviendras beaucoup plus puissante. Tu feras partie de l'élite de Serpentard. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

J'étais offusquée, scandalisée qu'il puisse penser un seul instant que je serais capable de faire du mal à une personne par cette chose magnifique et somptueuse qu'est la magie. Je savais que je devenais rouge. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je n'étais qu'en cinquième année; il avait au moins trois têtes de plus que moi.

___- Jamais je ne rejoindrais votre groupe._

J'avais peut-être l'air calme, à l'intérieur de moi, je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais envie de lui balancer toutes les insultes possibles au visage, mais aucune ne sortait. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tant il battait vite.

___- Je crois que tu as oublié à quelle personne tu t'adresses, misérable sang de bourbe. -_ Il me prit le poignet, puis commença à le serrer___- Je n'en resterais pas là, je peux te l'assurer. Et tu as intérêt à oublier ce passage et à n'en parler à personne. Sinon, à ta place, je m'inquiéterais pour ma famille. J'ai été clair ?_

Il serrait tellement fort que j'en pleurais. Pour un sorcier, ses méthodes n'étaient pas très magiques. Il agissait comme un véritable moldu, et m'insupportait. Par chance, j'avais accès par mon autre main à ma baguette. Je n'étais pas certaine d'y arriver, mais je me rappelais les paroles de ma grand-mère : ___qui ne tente rien n'a rien_.

******FLIPENDO**

Nott tomba à la renverse et lâcha mon poignet. Je ne m'étais pas très bien entraînée, si bien que je courus rejoindre mon dortoir.

Je sus petit à petit me faire respecter à force d'entraînement, mais Nott ne s'empêchait pas de se venger jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de Serpentard. Un an après, ce fut Rogue qui me respecta. Et je l'aimais plutôt bien, malgré ce qu'il faisait. Je savais qu'il aimait encore Evans, et qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait encore le faire changer. Alors oui, je n'avais été qu'une sang de bourbe dans un nid de vipère, mais je m'en étais bien sortie par ma ruse et ma détermination. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement, en ce jour du 2 juillet 1979, je n'avais perdu personne, pas même ma meilleure amie. Mais je comptais bien aider la population sorcière d'Angleterre, par n'importe quel moyen.

* * *

******1er septembre 1980**

- ___J'attends de vous un sérieux exemplaire. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être fatigué, d'abandonner, de baisser les bras, de faillir à votre tâche, de faire erreur, de fuir, de trembler, de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que vous ressentez. Les temps sont durs, jeunes gens, votre formation le sera tout autant. Lors de vos seules heures de pause, vous irez travailler à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital. Je ne veux aucun débordement, car vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Vous commencerez peut-être par de simples et pauvres tâches, mais vous me remercierez lorsque je mettrai le meilleur d'entre vous sur un cas de magie insolite. Couvre-feu à huit heures, sauf pour celles et ceux qui seront de nuit. Les tenues sont réglementaires, et vous avez intérêt à les porter. Lorsque vous travaillez auprès des médicomages, j'espère bien que vous prendrez des notes et n'oublierez pas le moindre geste de vos supérieurs. Je m'appelle Mrs. Bingley, guérisseuse-en-chef au service de pathologie des sortilèges, quatrième étage, et je suis heureuse de vous souhaitez la bienvenue dans notre prestigieux hôpital_, termina-t-elle sans le moindre sourire.

Une chose est sûre, cela ne va pas être au premier abord une partie de plaisir.

Nous n'étions qu'une petite dizaine, dans une minuscule salle de réunion. Un petit roux buvait ses paroles et les écrivait sur un petit morceau de parchemin, une ancienne Gryffondor avait l'air complètement abasourdie (j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer), une jeune fille aux origines chinoises avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, et un ancien Poufsouffle me faisait des clins d'oeil à chaque fois que je croisais son regard. Dégoûtant.

- ___Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous prendrez votre uniforme sur la table à ma gauche ainsi que ____votre matériel, et la clé de votre chambre. Miss Mercier, future infirmière à mon département, ayant passé cinq années à Poudlard. Vous avez la chambre numéro deux. Mettez vous sur le côté._

Ça y est, ma vie professionnelle commençait. Et j'étais si excitée !

- ___Miss ... Xû, future guérisseuse au service des accident matériels, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Hong Kong, vous avez la chambre numéro un. Monsieur Smethwyck, futur guérisseur au service des blessures par créatures vivantes, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, vous aurez la chambre numéro quatre. - _encore un clin d'oeil de sa part___- Miss Austen, future infirmière au service des virus et microbes magiques, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, vous partagerez la chambre numéro deux avec miss Mercier. Miss Lopez, future guérisseuse au service des virus et microbes magiques, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, vous partagerez la chambre numéro un. Monsieur Doyle, futur guérisseur au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, partagera la chambre numéro quatre. Miss Strout, future guérisseuse à mon service, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, aura la chambre numéro 3. Miss Baldwin, future infirmière au service des blessures par créatures vivantes, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, aura la chambre numéro 3. Miss Gaskel, future infirmière au service des accidents matériels, ayant passé cinq ans à Poudlard, aura la chambre numéro cinq. Et enfin, miss Reed, future infirmière au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, aura la chambre numéro cinq. Bien, à présent, suivez-moi, vous allez poser vos affaires et vous changer._

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mrs Bingley nous fit la visite de l'hôpital. Hormis le rez-de-chaussée, je n'avais jamais été dans un seul de ces étages, et je fus très étonnée par sa taille. Il était immense, avec beaucoup de personnel et un certain nombre de patients. J'avais vraiment hâte d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, et j'étais encore plus persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- ___Bien, nous allons entrer au quatrième étage. Les blessures de guerre sont, pour la plupart, envoyées ici. Ce sont des aurors pour beaucoup, mais il y a aussi une part de civils. J'exige de votre part aucun commentaire, aucune émotion sur votre visage. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de grande attaque depuis plusieurs semaines ..._

Elizabeth - celle qui partageait désormais ma chambre - baissa les yeux. Elle m'avait brièvement expliqué que son grand frère s'y trouvait depuis la seconde attaque de l'été.

- ___Chef Bingley, nous avons une urgence dans la chambre 10b._

- ___Merci nurse Taillis. Je vous fait confiance_, rajouta-t-elle à notre attention.

A en juger par les affaires des patients, un certain nombre d'aurors s'y trouvaient. Certains voulaient absolument retourner au ministère apporter leur aide, d'autres étaient encore trop traumatisés.

- ___Vous avez le droit de lire les parchemins, sans faire aucun commentaire. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous en apprendrez, _nous expliqua une guérisseuse au teint blafard.

-___C'est lui_, me glissa Elizabeth.

Je me retournais et vit un jeune homme un petit peu plus âgé que moi, qui dormait simplement dans un des lits d'une chambre blanche du quatrième étage. Par respect pour elle, je choisis une autre chambre et la laissais en sa compagnie. Il n'avait apparemment rien de bien grave, du moins je l'espérais.

Dans la chambre 8a se trouvait un autre auror. Il avait l'air de dormir profondément, et gardait un pansement tout autour de son crâne. Peut-être une commotion cérébrale. Le parchemin était rangé à un endroit précis du lit. J'avais l'impression de m'incruster dans la vie de l'auror, et pourtant, je n'allais faire que ça désormais. Découvrir quelles étaient leurs allergies, leur passé, s'ils faisaient du sport, quelle maladie les avait touché, s'ils étaient mariés ...

******Patient :** EDWARD WILLOUGHBY

******Âge :** 34 ans

******Métier :** Auror

******Admis depuis :** 23 juillet 1980

******Sortilège :** Ignoré jusqu'à nos jours, de magie noire, de force ++++. Cinq test ont été pratiqué.

******Effets :** Commotion cérébrale interminable, ne se réveille pas, peau glacée, palpitations, cauchemars.

...

Je me figeais. De la magie noire. Ce contre quoi j'avais tant lutté depuis ma cinquième année. Ils avaient réussi à créer leurs propres sortilèges sans le moindre antidote. Ces pourritures avaient réussi, et personne ne pouvait les freiner. Personne ne pouvait les empêcher de tuer.

-___Vous êtes venue dans la mauvaise chambre, Nurse Mercier._

Je me retournais. Bingley se trouvait au pas de la porte, et avait l'air peiné devant son patient.

- ___Ce genre de cas existe de plus en plus, malheureusement. Sachez que les meilleurs sorciers travaillent dessus. Vous aurez affaire à beaucoup de cas comme celui-ci. On s'endurcit, certes, mais on ne l'est jamais assez. _Miss Bingley soupira. ___Je ne sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais plus le temps passe, pire c'est ici._

Elle me fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Je rangeai le dossier puis rejoignis les autres, encore sonnée par ce que je venais de voir. Comme elle le disait si bien, plus les jours passaient, plus les choses empiraient. Le seul moyen d'arrêter tout cela était de nous mettre à leur niveau, de les imiter. Mais le seul motif de la morale nous l'interdisait.

* * *

******7 septembre 1980 :**

- ___Dites-moi miss, vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas grave ? Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une interne ..._

J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer mon impatience. Ce vieux monsieur avait oublié sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, et c'était légèrement brûlé. Rien de bien grave, et la cicatrice allait bientôt partir. Je me sentais déjà fatiguée. Mais si je voulais réussir et aider les gens, j'allais devoir m'occuper de ce genre de cas, délaissés aujourd'hui aux internes.

- ___Tout ira bien monsieur Woodhouse ! Vous n'avez déjà presque plus rien. Vous mettrez la pommade que je vous ai passé, et demain, ce ne sera qu'une vieille histoire, _le rassurais-je.

-___Bien, bien .. je vous fait confiance ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de Sainte-Mangouste ..._

J'acquiesçais par politesse. Bingley nous avait prévenu : nous ne serions confrontés qu'à ce genre de cas, futiles, scolaires, inintéressants. Mais j'apprenais à me comporter avec les patients et, je voyais que mes efforts étaient remarqués par la guérisseuse Doobfire. C'était le plus important.

Je saluais monsieur Woodhouse et vérifiais l'heure : 10h45. J'étais attendue dans cinq minutes en pratique potions. Fabriquer des potions guérisseuses faisait dorénavant partie de mon quotidien, et je ne m'en plaignais pas puisque j'avais eu un excellent professeur : Severus Rogue.

Je nettoyais la salle d'oscultation, rangeais le matériel, et me dépêchais de me rendre au laboratoire.

- ___Ah nurse Mercier, vous êtes pile à l'heure._ Les neuf autres internes n'étaient pas encore arrivés. ___Votre prof-guérisseuse vous demande une potion plutôt rare et assez difficile, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez. La potion aspireuse de magie noire. Elle a été créée en 1092 par un mage blanc français._

J'acquiesçais et me rendais à la bibliothèque. Je mis une dizaine de minutes à trouver le vieux parchemin. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas en si mauvais état et j'allais pouvoir faire la potion sans trop de difficultés.

Je suis absolument naïve. Cette potion va me prendre la journée entière, voire la nuit. Heureusement, notre professeur restait à mes côtés si j'avais besoin de son aide. Cette potion demandant la plus grande attention et méticulosité qui soit. Elle demandait la création d'une dizaine de potions à côté, avec des ingrédients tout à fait incroyables et surprenants, puis il fallait mélanger un certain cl avec certaines potions ... Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à ça, et j'aurais prié pour que Severus vienne m'aider. Mais j'étais seule.

Je devais obtenir une couleur rouge sang. Mon rouge était un peu trop clair, voire même orange. Je regardais avec mon compte rendu ce qui aurait pu la rendre si claire.

- ___Vous n'avez tourné qu'une seule fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre au 10e instant de la potion, au lieu de deux fois. Je vous conseille de rajouter de la roche falsice de Chine, _me conseilla-t-il.

Saurais-je un jour faire exactement la même chose que lui ? Cela m'étonnerait.

-___Votre Aspireuse n'est pas mauvaise nurse Mercier, elle est même plutôt bonne pour votre expérience. Il est tard, je vais la terminer et vous pouvez allez vous reposer._

Il était en effet 3h30 du matin, et je devais me réveiller à cinq heures. A ce rythme là, j'allais vite être épuisée.

* * *

******Jeudi 10 septembre 1980**

Ma deuxième semaine en tant qu'interne était finie. Ces deux semaines étaient passées extrêmement vite, mais j'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir appris des tas de choses. Depuis lundi, je m'entraînais chaque jour à la potion Aspireuse, sans savoir cependant à quelles fins allait-elle servir. Ma guérisseuse et la guérisseuse-en-chef m'avaient félicitée pour le résultat mais aussi pour les efforts que je produisais. J'en étais fière.

Je ne m'occupais plus du monde d'au-dehors, puisqu'aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu. Presque plus d'aurors venaient nous voir. La plupart des personnes pensaient qu'il n'y aurait désormais plus rien. Je l'espérais sincèrement. Mais cela me semblait extrêmement bizarre que toutes ces attaques, tous ces "mangemorts" aient disparu en un clignement d'oeil. Il se passait sûrement quelque chose.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement. J'étais enfin chez moi à mon plus grand bonheur. La chambre que je partageais avec Elizabeth me paraissait un peu petite et beaucoup trop simple. Mais Sainte-Mangouste ne restait pas loin, et restait toujours ma préoccupation même lors de mes week-end puisque j'avais deux dissertations de cinq parchemins chacune à rendre pour lundi.

On toque à la porte. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être. Si c'était une urgence à l'hôpital, ils m'auraient envoyé une lettre. Ma meilleure amie Emma se trouvait aux Etats-Unis, Elizabeth était repartie chez son copain au Derbyshire .. Je n'attendais personne.

Dumbledore. Au pas de ma porte. Dire que je suis surprise serait un euphémisme. Le plus grand sorcier de notre société anglaise se trouvait juste devant moi, et venait de toquer à ma porte.

-___Pro .. professeur ?_

- ___Bonjour Charlotte. Puis-je entrer ?_

J'avais l'impression que depuis juin, il avait beaucoup vieillit et il me paraissait fatigué. Il portait une de ses robes violettes aux étoiles dorées, et ses yeux bleus me transperçaient derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune. Je le laissais passer, encore trop surprise par sa visite. Que me voulait-il ? Allait-il m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- ___C'est très mignon ici. Bien que ça manque un peu de vert, ne crois-tu pas_ ? Me sourit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

- ___Vous voulez quelque chose à boire professeur ?_

- ___Pourquoi pas une petite tasse de thé ..._

Malgré son air jovial, il paraissait soucieux. Ou bien je me faisais cette idée parce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'annonce la pire des nouvelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, installés dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'étais encore très étonnée, et je me demandais même si je n'étais pas en train de rêver tellement mon boulot m'épuisait, ou si je n'avais pas un peu trop respiré les vapeurs des potions cette semaine.

- _Tu as____ l'air d'être épuisée. L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste correspond-il à tes attentes ?_

- ___Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, et je suis très heureuse là-haut._

Il acquiesça avec son sourire malicieux comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire.

- ___Je ne vais donc pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je suis ici ce soir parce que tu as été une des élèves les plus studieuses de ton année, et que dorénavant, tu travailles à Sainte-Mangouste où l'on ne cesse de faire des éloges à ton sujet._

J'en étais désormais certaine, je rêvais.

- ___Le nouveau "Seigneur des ténèbres", comme ils se plaisent à l'appeler, est beaucoup plus inquiétant que ce que le ministère ne montre à l'Angleterre. Il ne se déplace aucunement et n'a pour le moment commis aucun meurtre de lui-même ... Bien que le ministère fait ce qu'il peut pour s'en "débarrasser" comme ils me l'ont récemment déclarer, ils ne se rendent pas assez compte de la menace qu'est Voldemort et sont assez naïfs pour croire qu'il s'est lassé de tous ces meurtres aujourd'hui. Ou alors ils ferment délibérément les yeux. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai créé l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un ordre où tous les sorciers souhaitant se battre contre Voldemort et ses hommes sont les bienvenus. Puisque nous pratiquons des missions inconnues aux yeux des autres sorciers et du ministère, le meilleur pour nous serait d'avoir une infirmière discrète en qui nous pourrions avoir confiance. Et j'ai donc pensé à toi, Charlotte. Bien sûr, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, ce serait prendre de grands risques mais aussi faire une mission inconnue voire interdite aux yeux du Ministère de la magie. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

* * *

******Samedi 13 septembre 1980 : (J-413)**

Inlassablement, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours du mal à y croire. Les choses étaient-elles aussi terribles que cela ? Le ministère se ment-il à lui-même, comme le dit Dumbledore ? Si tel est le cas, nous n'en avons pas fini. Il est vrai que je veux depuis longtemps me battre au côté des sorciers, défendre la véritable magie. Lorsque j'avais reçu ma ___lettre, _jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse. Mes parents n'y croyaient pas, mais moi, je savais où était ma véritable place. Et puis, j'ai commencé à découvrir la magie à Beauxbatons, je l'ai ensuite pratiquée à Poudlard ... Cette chose formidable ne doit être utilisée que pour soigner les gens, pour leur faciliter la vie, les rendre heureux, faire du monde quelque chose de magnifique. Je croyais tellement en cette magie. Et j'y crois toujours. Je suis juste indignée concernant la façon dont Voldemort et ses sbires l'utilisent.

Mais je ne suis pas une Gryffondor dans le sens où je ne suis pas tellement courageuse. Me battre contre les mangemorts en protégeant les aurors, en soignant les personnes résolues à ne pas laisser prendre le pouvoir et ne pas installer le chaos. La proposition de Dumbledore était alléchante. Etais-je lâche de ne pas vouloir participer à ces missions secrètes hautement dangereuses ? Sûrement. D'un autre côté, j'étais persuadée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'avais pas la formation d'un auror, et je n'avais pas été très bonne en Défense contre les forces du mal. Et puis, si quelqu'un apprenait un jour que je travaillais pour Dumbledore dans cet Ordre du Phoenix, ne risquais-je pas ma propre vie ? Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer à cause des études à l'hôpital, mais si je devais en plus soigner des personnes de cet Ordre ... Cette décision était difficile.

Mais il en va de mon devoir d'aider les sorciers, même le monde, à se débarrasser de ces pourritures. Ce que me demande Dumbledore n'est rien par rapport à ce que risquent ces hommes sur le terrain. Ce serait en quelque sorte de la résistance contre un ministère aveugle qui se ferait acheter par les mangemorts. Mes grands-parents seraient fiers, puisqu'ils avaient été eux-même résistants durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Je fermais les yeux et me massais les tempes. J'étais fatiguée. Je bossais encore sur mes dissertations à rendre pour lundi. Moi qui pensais qu'en entrant à Sainte-Mangouste, je soignerais directement les gens, je m'étais fourvoyée. Je reste principalement dans le laboratoire à fabriquer des potions simplement pour m'entraîner - je devine aisément que mes potions aspireuses ont été jeté -, j'écris des parchemins sans arrêt sur différents sorts, je passe des heures à la bibliothèque et je ne m'occupe d'aucun cas grave. La toilette des patients ? On m'appelle. Une petite brûlure liée à une petite étourderie ? On m'appelle. Alors, peut-être que rejoindre l'ordre m'entraînerait, me donnerait une chance de m'améliorer et de m'appliquer un peu plus dans ce qu'on pouvait désormais appeler ___guerre_.

Toc toc toc. Je regardais par la fenêtre : le hiboux d'Emma. Je lui enviais sa tranquillité aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, cette lettre était écrit dans notre langue maternelle. La France devait lui manquer._ E__lle espère me revoir bientôt, elle ne trouve pas que les sorciers parlent un peu trop de la Grande Bretagne en ce moment, elle a foi en notre ministère qui arrêtera ce mégalomane de sitôt, elle s'est trouvée un petit job, et m'embrasse._ Si elle savait.

Entre elle aux Etats-Unis et mes parents à Marseille, je me sens étrangement seule.

Je pris du papier et ma plume préférée, non pas pour répondre à ma meilleure amie, mais pour prévenir Dumbledore de ma décision. J'écrivis brièvement que je le remerciais et que j'acceptais. J'imagine que les réponses positives doivent manquer à cette ordre.

******Lundi 15 septembre : **

- ___Est-ce que tu as lu les nouvelles ?_

- ___Bien sûr que oui, une gamine de neuf ans ..._

J'écoutais sans grande importance la discussion de ces deux infirmières. J'avais une pause de quinze minutes, que je passais généralement près du patient Edward Willoughby. Sa mère, qui souffrait beaucoup trop, passait de moins en moins. Je lui parlais de temps en temps, ou restais simplement à ses côtés afin de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais selon moi, c'est une façon comme une autre d'aider.

-___Il parait qu'ils avaient rencontré trois jours avant tu-sais-qui !_

Les gens prenaient cette fâcheuse habitude de surnommer Voldemort, à cause d'une ridicule superstition. Comme s'il allait apparaître devant nous en un claquement de doigts ! Mais j'écoutais ce qu'elles se racontaient. Il est vrai que je ne prenais malheureusement pas le temps de lire la Gazette. Apparemment, une attaque a été commise chez une grande famille au sang pur parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu rejoindre Voldemort. Et ils s'en seraient même pris à leur jeune fillette, qui aurait été à Poudlard l'année prochaine s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça ... Un mangemort a été capturé par le Ministère. Affaire à suivre, donc.

-_ Mon frère m'a dit q__ue tu-sais-qui "ne voudrait pas que la gangrène se propage chez les rejetons de ces familles, et qu'il voulait donc entièrement exterminer les descendances."_

- ___Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?_ Beugla Bingley. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque l'on parlait de ce sujet dans notre hôpital, surtout auprès de patients ayant été internés par ces mêmes raisons. ___C'est l'heure de donner la potion à monsieur Willoughby_, me sourit-elle.

Elle avait foi en cette potion, particulièrement aujourd'hui parce qu'hier-même, un autre de nos patients s'est éveillés après une semaine de coma. Ce qui avait été formidable. L'étage entier en fut ému. Je donnai la potion à monsieur Willoughby, les minutes étaient comptées, cette potion est très minutieuse.

- ___Madame Willoughby n'est pas venue aujourd'hui_ ? Lui demandais-je.

- ___Non. S'il donne le moindre signe de vie, je lui enverrai une lettre._

Je m'étais en quelque sorte attaché à ce patient. Le savoir seul, ___ici_ ...

- ___Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Les temps sont durs. Elle passe énormément de temps avec sa petite fille, fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour la protéger. Et ... elle est bouleversée. Elle le serait encore plus en voyant son fils aussi .. amorphe._

- ___Mais ne s'en veut-elle pas de le laisser tout seul, avec pour seule compagnie des infirmières et guérisseurs ?_

-___En ces temps difficiles, chacun réagi de façon différente, Charlotte. Tu ne peux pas deviner ce que tu aurais fait, __****__**toi.**_

* * *

******Mercredi 17 septembre : **

J'ai appris un nouveau sortilège. Sauver la peau, la chaire (enfin ce qu'il en reste) touchée par un sort de magie noire. Faire en sorte que ce sort ne se propage pas dans tout le corps de la personne, même s'il doit perdre un bras, une jambe, ___un morceau du visage_. J'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître et ne pas en avoir besoin. En ce moment même, je soignais un jeune auror. Il avait le visage brûlé à 50% et resterait toute sa vie ainsi. Et nous ne pouvions rien faire. La magie ne pouvait rien faire.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je vomis les restes de mon repas. La fatigue ne m'aidait pas.

- ___Tu es malade, Charlotte_ ? S'inquiétait Elizabeth.

Je lui fis signe que non, et commençais un nouvel ouvrage.___Que peut faire la médecine magique face à la magie obscure ? _Pas grand chose, apparemment. J'essayais de chasser la vision du jeune homme, sans succès. Il fallait que je sorte. J'avais l'après-midi de libre, après tout. Londres serait parfait pour me changer les idées .. Je mis ma veste et un foulard, et serrais fortement ma baguette. On ne sait jamais. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne d'autres sorts de défense, mais je ne savais pas quand, ni comment.

J'adorais Londres, c'était ma ville préférée. Mais elle était incroyablement sinistre - même les moldus sentaient que quelque chose n'était pas normal. J'avais vaguement entendu parler de détraqueurs rodant dans le Londres moldu. Dégoûtant. Peut-être n'est-ce que des colportages. Peut-être pas.

J'errais depuis deux heures. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier la gravité de la blessure de l'auror. Il était défiguré, complètement. Inlassablement, ses paroles revenaient en boucle : "Vous savez ___mademoiselle_ Mercier (il avait compris que j'étais française) ... lors de l'affrontement, j'avais espéré qu'ils ne m'envoient pas de sortilège impardonnable. Maintenant, puisque je vois mon reflet, j'aurais préféré sentir les effluves vertes du sortilège de la mort." Comme je le comprenais.

Je ne suis revenue à l'hôpital qu'à 21h ; je loupais le repas du soir. Je voyais qu'Elizabeth hésitait à me parler.

- ___J'ai entendu ce qu'il se passait dans ton service_, me dit-elle nerveusement. ___J'imagine que ça doit être extrêmement difficile. Mais Charlotte, tu ne dois pas garder tout ça pour toi et t'enfermer. Alors puisque nous avons notre week-end, je t'ordonne, je t'oblige même, de venir avec moi dans une de ces boites de nuit dans le Londres moldu. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire._

Je fis une grimace. Je n'étais pas très friande de ce genre de soirées. Mais fréquenter des jeunes de notre âge, et profiter encore un peu de la vie, j'en avais besoin. Ne pas permettre à Voldemort et à ses sbires de gâcher la vie à l'entière population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Montrer que nous pouvons toujours nous amuser et passer du bon temps - en quelque sorte.

Je la remerciais et lui souris, la rassurant un peu. J'allais prendre une douche et me préparer. Une fois presque prête, Elizabeth m'appela.

-___Une infirmière a un message pour toi !_

En effet, une nurse m'attendait dans le couloir, et paraissait irritée de devoir s'acquitter de cette tâche. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de juger les gens au premier abord, mais j'avais affaire à ce que l'on pouvait appeler de pétasse.

- ___Vous êtes nurse Mercier ?_ J'acquiesçais.___On m'a dit de vous rapporter que le phoenix renaît toujours de ses cendres, particulièrement le vendredi à 19h00. Ah et ça c'est pour vous._

Qui pouvait dire ce genre de choses ? J'ouvris le paquet et découvris une statue d'un Phoenix. Je la remerciais plutôt joyeusement, comprenant que j'allais bientôt participer à une réunion de l'Ordre. Enfin. L'infirmière n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, et me regardait plutôt en insistant. Elle voulait sûrement savoir de quoi il était question. Comme si cela la regardait. Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée, et retournais dans notre chambre.

En tout cas, même si la guerre est déclarée, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

* * *

******Jeudi 18 septembre :**

- ___Nurse Mercier, le patient Willoughby a montré un signe de vie!_

Ni une, ni deux, je sortis en courant de la bibliothèque pour me rendre à mon étage. J'étais si enthousiaste ! Je faillis tomber maintes fois dans l'escalier, mais je n'en avais cure. Madame Bingley se tenait dans la chambre et vérifiait à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges et instruments magiques l'état de santé d'Edward .. enfin de notre patient. Lorsqu'elle me vit entrer dans la pièce, elle me fit un immense sourire.

- ___N'est-ce pas incroyable_ ? Murmura-t-elle.

J'étais de son avis. Elle m'expliqua qu'il avait bougé la tête, puis une main. Elle me demanda d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère, de lui préparer un verre d'eau, de faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs. N'était-ce pas un peu excessif ? Je veux dire : il est vrai que nous le pensions fini pour toujours, que jamais nous n'avions espéré qu'il puisse un jour bouger ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de son corps, mais tout préparer pour l'accueillir, c'était un peu trop. Nous ne savions pas encore quand est-ce qu'il allait sortir de sa léthargie. Et est-ce qu'il allait véritablement s'en sortir ? ... J'exécutai tout de même ce qu'elle me demanda, avec beaucoup moins d'empressement.

Ce qu'elle remarqua, d'ailleurs.

-___Vous savez ce qui m'a poussé à vous choisir en tant que future nurse dans mon étage ? Hormis vos fabuleuses notes en potion, bien sûr .. _Mrs Bingley eut un mince sourire___. Votre enthousiasme incroyable et votre immense confiance envers la magie. Mais depuis ces deux semaines à nos côtés, je remarque que petit à petit, vous perdez cette confiance .. C'est vrai, nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde. Nous ne pouvons pas sauver les personnes atteintes de magie noire. C'est vrai aussi que la magie, en de mauvaises mains, peut devenir une véritable tempête détruisant tout sur son passage. Mais comme toute chose, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est particulièrement blanc. Alors ne perdez pas confiance en la magie, parce que grâce à elle, nous nous battons et résistons de toutes nos forces. Et ça, c'est formidable Charlotte._

* * *

******Vendredi 19 septembre : (18h40)**

J'avais dans mes mains la petite statuette représentant un phoenix renaissant de ses cendres, celle-la même que m'avait donnée l'infirmière il y a deux jours. Ne connaissant en aucun cas le lieu où se déroulaient les réunions de l'Ordre, l'endroit où ses membres se retrouvaient, j'en étais venue à la conclusion que cette statuette était un portoloin. Sinon, pour quelles raisons me l'aurait-on donnée ? Alors j'attendais avec impatience dans ma chambre qu'il se mette à vibrer et briller, comme n'importe quel portoloin. Et j'avais l'air stupide.

Je savais qu'il existait un sortilège pour découvrir si oui ou non, un objet servait de portoloin. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tant puis, si rien ne se passe, j'envoie une lettre à Dumbledore. Autrement dit : la honte. Cette statue signifiait peut-être mon engagement envers l'Ordre du Phoenix, tout ... Elle commençait à s'éclairer et à bouger tout doucement. Génial ! Je mettais mes deux mains dessus. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je vous avoue que c'est le premier portoloin que je vois ?!

******(18h50)**

Et j'étais .. tombée devant la grande grille de Poudlard. Quelle classe, quelle élégance ...

- ___Attendez, je vais vous aider !_

Un jeune homme me présenta sa main, que j'acceptais, rougissante. A l'hôpital, j'avais failli oublier de me changer et de rester en tenue d'infirmière.

- ___Je m'appelle Sturgis, enchanté. Et vous ?_

Sturgis, jeune homme un peu plus vieux que moi, blond, au visage un peu trop carré, se tenait devant moi, plutôt curieux, avec un sourire en coin. Sympa comme première rencontre, moi étendue dans la boue après un mauvais atterrissage made in portoloin.

- ___Charlotte, enchantée aussi ! Même si j'aurais préféré que l'on se rencontre dans d'autres conditions_, souris-je.

En touchant la grille de sa baguette, celle-ci s'ouvrit et nous laissa entrer dans le domaine formidable de mon ancienne école, qui me manquait énormément. Il m'apprit qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre il y avait deux ans, et qu'il avait 21 ans. Nous devions faire extrêmement attention qu'aucun élève nous voit, et me montra une sorte de passage secret près des serres du professeur Chourave, passage qui nous conduisait ensuite au septième étage à l'abris des regards. Il me montra du doigt une vieille tapisserie plutôt élimée, et je compris que la réunion se déroulait juste derrière. La pièce était plus grande que ce à quoi je m'attendais, aussi grande que notre salle commune mais beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Alors que sur les côtés trônaient des buffets incroyablement remplis, une immense table en bois carrée se tenait au centre de la pièce.

En voyant tous ces gens, j'étais un peu anxieuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes. Sturgis me présenta à différents menbres, dont les jumeaux Prewett que j'avais déjà aperçus à Poudlard, un certain Benjy Fenwick qui avait plusieurs cicatrices au visage, et Caradoc Dearborn, qui ne souriait presque pas par rapport aux autres. Ces cinq-là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Quant au reste de la salle, tout le monde riait, parlait de petites anecdotes, de tout et de rien, comme si nous n'étions pas en guerre. Comme si la plupart de ces gens n'étaient pas en danger de mort. Alors que l'un des Prewett me raconta sa dernière mission au ministère, Dumbledore entra en compagnie de .. HAGRID ?!

- ___Bonjour à vous tous, et merci d'être venus si nombreux,_ nous sourit Dumbledore en nous regardant derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune. J'avais l'impression d'être retournée en septième année. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point l'ambiance du château me manquait ! Une douce vague de nostalgie m'emplissait.

Les membres saluèrent puis s'installèrent autour de la table, dans un grand fracas. Je m'assis aux côtés de Sturgis, seule personne à qui je parlais réellement. Je les connaissais presque tous, du moins de vue. Il y avait Lily Evans ... enfin Potter maintenant (tout le monde en avait parlé, à Poudlard), James Potter, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Alice et Franck Londubat, Alastor Maugrey, Marlene McKinnon, professeur McGonagall, Emeline Vance ...

-___Aujourd'hui, nous avons le droit à la grosse réunion, qui se déroule trois fois par mois_, m'expliqua mon voisin. ___On parle des nouvelles, des missions, des mangemorts, de nouveaux sorts de défense ... Ca fait du bien d'être tous ensemble, de se soutenir._

J'acquiesçai puis écoutai Dumbledore. Son regard se fixa sur moi, ce qui me rendit un peu nerveuse. Je n'aime pas être entourée d'autant de monde. Je n'y suis pas habituée.

- ___Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue qui nous sera, ma foi, fort bien utile : Charlotte travaille en effet à l'hôpital Sainte-mangouste et a accepté de nous soigner dans le plus grand secret._

Tout le monde me regardait, s'attendant à ce que je parle. La plupart me souriaient, d'autres acquiesçaient, certains affichaient une mine étonnée. Ok .. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose !

- ___Hm bonjour, en fait je ne suis qu'en première année à l'hôpital alors je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à soigner toutes les blessures mais ... je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider et je suis très honorée de faire partie de l'Ordre et de "combattre les forces du mal" en quelque sorte, à ma façon. Je sais que je ne risque l'exclusion de St-Mangouste et non ma vie, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir vous aider._

_Tout le monde y répondit grâce à une petite phrase gentille. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient pour la plupart beaucoup plus vieux que ma petite année d'expérience._

___- Je me souviens bien de toi, tu avais d'excellentes notes en potion il me semble, _me sourit Lily Evans.

Cela ne m'étonnait même pas que toute leur bande soit dans cet ordre. Ils étaient brillants et extrêmement courageux, contrairement à moi. J'acquiesçais, connaissant son histoire avec Severus. Une seule fois. Severus ne m'avait parlé d'elle qu'une seule fois et j'avais immédiatement compris toute son importance.

- ___Alors Sturgis, Benjy .. Quels sont les nouveaux salopards_ ? Demanda Franck Londubat.

Je vis McGonagall lui jeter un regard sévère, regrettant certainement de ne plus l'avoir comme élève et de ne plus pouvoir le gronder pour son vocabulaire.

- ___La cérémonie d'intégration a bien eu lieu mercredi, _expliqua mon voisin___, et nous savons de source sûre quels sont les nouveaux._

Je me demandai de quoi ils parlaient. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cérémonie d'intégration. Ils ne parlaient tout de même pas de mangemorts, si ?

- ___Alcibius Avery, Edouard Mulciber_ - Evans/Potter leva les yeux au ciel en ayant un petit sourire en coin -, ___Steve Wilkes, Alexander Stackhouse, Yion Debeaufort et ... Regulus Black,_énuméra Benjy en soupirant.

Il y en avait trois qui avaient été dans ma classe, un ancien Gryffondor, deux serdaigles et un poufsouffle. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Et ça n'étonnait pas non plus Black, malgré le fait qu'il avait un regard dur et qu'il serrait ses mâchoires. Potter lui mit la main sur l'épaule, voulant très certainement le calmer. D'après ce que m'avait dit Regulus, Sirius n'en était certainement pas blessé. Il le détestait tout bonnement et l'avait laissé dans la merde chez ses parents - de véritables fous furieux extrémistes, si vous voulez mon avis.

J'étais vraiment étonnée que ces .. mangemorts pratiquent des cérémonies d'intégration ! Ils se prennent pour .. une secte ? Sûrement. Quelque chose dans ce style en tout cas.

- ___Bien, nous pouvons dès à présent les surveiller. Leur intégration sera vérifiée suite à une mission, me trompe-je ?_ Leur demanda Dumbledore.

Les membres devinrent très attentifs et sérieux. Ces missions ne devaient certainement pas être gentilles-gentilles.

-___En effet, mais nous n'en savons pas plus que ça. Il va falloir les surveiller !_

- ___Je me charge d'Avery et de Mulciber, j'ai une petite revanche à prendre_, sourit Potter.

Lily s'énerva contre lui en décrétant que ce n'était pas un jeu, mais qu'il aurait à faire face à de vrais pourritures. Black enchaîna quant à lui sur le fait qu'il allait surveiller son "petit frère chéri", Lily leur demanda si mûrir était au-dessus de leurs forces, Lupin essayait de calmer le jeu et Pettigrow .. mangeait. En fait, rien n'avait changé depuis leur départ à Poudlard. Et les autres membres, souriant, paraissaient être habitués à ce genre de situation. Toujours en train de se faire remarquer, ces deux-là.

Une fois qu'ils se calmèrent, Lily rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête. Je me demandais ce que je faisais ici, sincèrement. J'avais un petit peu l'impression d'être entourée de fous. Peut-être devrais-je leur garder une place à Sainte-Mangouste, au cas où.

- ___Professeur Dumbledore, je ne cesse de penser que nos moyens mis en place sont mauvais_, s'écria Maugrey. Il était connu pour être un grand connaisseur de magie noire. ___Si quelqu'un est sous imperium, un mangemort peut facilement nous demander d'ouvrir la grille avec notre baguette. Et accueillir les nouvelles recrues en leur faisant passer un mot et un portoloin est trop dangereux !_

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Lui arrive-t-il d'arrêter de sourire, parfois ? Toujours est-il que je suis particulièrement d'accord avec Maugrey.

- ___En effet, et je travaille sur de nouveaux sorts. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini, cela demande de grands efforts. Peut-être que Fabien et Gideon peuvent nous partager les résultats de leur mission ?_

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et se mirent à raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert au département des mystères, après avoir "ensorcelé" deux langues-de-plomb. Petit à petit, les mangemorts infiltraient le ministère et, de la même façon, Voldemort prenait désormais certaines décisions. Dorénavant, tout transport magique était particulièrement surveillé. Les libertés magiques se retrouvaient supprimées, ce qui ne semblait pas surprendre les membres, qui paraissaient tout même attristés.

Ils décidèrent enfin de nommer les personnes qui surveilleraient les tout-nouveaux mangemorts, et demandèrent à Franck Londubat d'essayer tout de même de faire pression sur son supérieur afin d'organiser une fouille chez les Nott. Selon moi, c'était perdu d'avance. Tout sorcier était effrayé par Nott-père. Est-il nécessaire de rajouter que Nott-fils n'était pas très sain d'esprit non plus ?

Ils se mirent ensuite à parler du bureau des aurors, et paraissaient plutôt heureux que le lieu ne soit pas encore infesté de mangemort, puisqu'Alastor Maugrey en était le chef. Ou quelque chose du genre. Ils devaient protéger une famille de sang-pur qui allait très fortement être menacée par voldemort, puis se mirent à réfléchir sur un nouvel endroit où ils - l'ont pourrait se réunir sans craindre d'être vus par qui que ce soit.

- ___Et comme d'habitude, cinq minutes de silence pour les victimes de magie noire._

* * *

_**Samedi 20 septembre :**_

_- Où étiez-vous hier après-midi_ ? S'écria miss Bingley.

Elle avait les cheveux en pétard et les joues rouges. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Avais-je louper un accident grave ? L'hôpital avait-il reçu tout un groupement d'aurors ?

_- J'avais … une course à faire_, bafouillais-je.

_- Une course .. vous … mais .. je … Bref, ne vous éloignez plus de l'hôpital. Le patient Willoughby a enfin retrouvé une activité cérébrale correcte et n'a plus aucune hémorragie. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez l'apprendre._

Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Nous avions réussi à contrer le putain de sortilège qui l'avait rendu dans cet état et il allait s'en sortir. Je me dépêchais de revêtir la tenue d'infirmière pour monter jusqu'au cinquième étage, là où se trouvait le patient. Trois infirmières et une guérisseuse se trouvaient autour de lui, l'air surexcité. Il avait enfin repris des couleurs.

La guérisseuse me demanda d'écrire une lettre à sa famille en me disant qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il se réveille dans la semaine. Elle m'expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas préciser ce fait dans la lettre, que je devais simplement parler des améliorations de son état. Je ne me fis pas prier, espérant que sa mère vienne le rejoindre dans l'après-midi.

J'étais épuisée. Une fois que ma mission fut accomplie, j'allais faire le tour des chambres en m'assurant que les patients ne manquaient de rien. Je leur faisais prendre leurs potions. Une fois midi, j'allais manger en vitesse un sandwitch pour ensuite m'occuper des petits cas de pathologie de sortilèges. Un homme s'était engueulé avec sa femme et s'était retrouvé sans nez, cela ne m'étonnait pas que l'on me donne ce genre de cas.

_- Miss Mercier, je vous laisse vous occuper de cet auror_, m'indiqua une infirmière en faisant entrer deux hommes dans la salle d'auscultation.

_- Vous devez vous tromper, je ne suis pas auror_, expliqua-t-il en ayant des yeux exorbités.

_- Et de son coéquipier_, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle se débarrassa en vitesse des deux aurors et me laissa seule avec eux deux dans un silence inconfortable.

_- C'est toi Potter ? T'as vieilli vieux, c'est encore une de vos blagues qui a mal tourné ? Sirius doit encore être mort de rire !_ S'exclama le premier. _On est où là ?_

Il avait manifestement perdu la mémoire. Et en effet, je me retrouvais en présence de James Potter, pour la seconde fois en seulement deux jours. Il me fit une grimace à la place d'un sourire.

_- On a eu un entraînement de force ce matin et il a reçu deux sortilèges en même temps. Vous comprenez que l'on a très peu de temps._

J'acquiesçai, lui demandant quel genre de sortilège. Un doloris et un cofundo. Rien de très joyeux. Les entraînements chez les aurors ont l'air très sérieux et dangereux. Cela ne va pas apaiser Miss Bingley qui, déjà, se faisait un sang d'encre pour eux. Le patient n'avait d'autre problème que celui-ci, il n'arrêtait pas de parler du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, alors que ça devait être à Potter de se faire soigner. J'eus un petit sourire en entendant cette phrase, sourire que le deuxième auror remarqua tout de suite. Il ne fallait pas parler de sa condition d'auror, ni de l'année dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, ni de la situation en Grande-Bretagne pour ne pas lui causer un autre choc. Je lui donnai simplement une potion et le laissai entre les mains de Potter.

_- Merci, j'ai grand espoir en vous,_ chuchota-t-il avant de partir avec son coéquipier William.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire comme une bienheureuse en entendant sa phrase. Il en parlerait très certainement à l'ordre. Pourtant, je n'avais pas fait grand chose. Se pourrait-il qu'un cumul de ces « peu de choses » puisse nous aider à résister ?

* * *

**Dimanche, 02h00, boite de nuit londonienne.**

Nous étions, avec Elisabeth, en compagnie de plusieurs internes de l'hôpital, internes qui étaient pour la plupart plus âgés que nous. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur de la discothèque, et la fête battait son plein. Mais nous, les sorciers, nous ne pouvions profiter autant que les moldus de cette belle soirée. Nous nous retenions de trop boire, de trop danser, de trop rire. Une interne que j'aimais bien nous fit alors un speech sur le fait que nous devions au contraire nous amuser en l'honneur de toutes ces personnes disparues. Elisabeth fut la première à la suivre sur la piste de danse, puis, après avoir fini mon verre cul sec, je les rejoignis un léger sourire aux lèvres. Myriam n'avait pas tord.

Un interne très mignon vint danser contre moi et m'embrassa malgré la foule sur la piste de danse, malgré les gens qui nous bousculaient, malgré nos amis. Je répondis à son baiser, mais je savais d'ors et déjà qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre nous. Pendant quelques minutes, j'eus l'impression d'être revenue deux ans en arrière, lorsque j'étais encore insouciante et pleinement heureuse.

* * *

**Dimanche, 03h00, Fordwich.**

La petite ville n'était plus éclairée depuis déjà deux heures. La population était d'à peu près trois cents personnes et une tempête faisait rage dans le Kent. Pourtant, on pouvait entendre malgré le bruit du vent, avec attention, deux POP retentir dans la région. Deux hommes encapuchonnés se tenaient devant une vieille bâtisse. Tenant à la main deux baguettes, il se cachèrent derrière les buissons et attendirent manifestement que quelque chose, quelqu'un arrive.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut en effet le cas. Un troisième POP se fit entendre, et une autre personne encapuchonnée se rapprocha de la maison telle une vipère. Sans même prévenir qui que ce soit, elle fit exploser la porte grâce à un sortilège informulé et s'introduisit dans la maison sans cérémonie.

Les deux autres hommes se regardèrent. Ils ne voulaient décidément pas trahir leur cachette et essayait de s'exprimer par les yeux, ce qui aurait pu être comique si nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés devant une scène aussi sombre et gotique.

- _Blowd_, ricana le jeune homme qui venait de s'introduire dans la maison.

Il faisait face à deux personnes, un couple plus précisément.

- _Black. Je ne savais pas qu'**il** va jusqu'à chercher ses esclaves dans la tendre enfance._

Black eut un étrange sourire et se permit de cracher sur le sol.

- _Epargne-moi toute conversation Blowd. Ceci est ta dernière chance, tu acceptes de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres .. ou bien je me ferais une joie de te tuer et de torturer ta petite famille._

- _Ah oui, et comment ? A deux contre un_ ? S'écria le mari.

Les deux hommes cachés sortirent leurs baguettes, se préparant à l'affrontement. Le deuxième ne semblait cependant pas autant décidé que le premier à tirer sur le mangemort.

- _Allons allons, tu me déçois. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais venir seul ?_ Répondit-il en jouant avec sa baguette.

Black se permit un grand sourire victorieux, se rapprochant du couple qui quant à lui, se retrouva bloqué contre un mur de leur propre maison. Ils étaient effrayés, regardant soudainement les deux autres mangemorts qui venaient les rejoindre dans leur salon. Ils savaient tous les deux que jamais ils ne pourraient se battre contre eux trois. Pourtant, ils ne baissèrent pas les yeux et levèrent leurs baguettes.

Ce fut précisément à ce moment que se montrèrent les deux hommes des buissons. Black eut l'air ennuyé, mais gardait un sourire en coin.

- _Comme c'est mignon, mon grand-frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années se joint à notre petite fête. Comment ça va, Siri ?_

_- Ta gueule Regulus_, cracha son frère.

Les deux autres mangemorts essayèrent de désarmer les deux nouveaux, sans grand succès, pendant que Black envoya à Mr. Blowd un doloris. Ce dernier se protégea lui et sa femme à l'aide d'un puissant bouclier, puis essaya de désarmer le mangemort. Cependant, alors que James protégea à son tour son meilleur ami d'un avada kedavra, l'un des mangemorts lança le sortilège de la mort sur le maître de la maison avant de se faire stupefixer par Sirius. Le deuxième préféra s'en aller, connaissant de réputation Potter et Black.

Regulus, qui avaient largement le temps de tuer la femme, préféra s'éloigner de la pièce et sortit pour lancer un MORSMODRE.

-_Enfoiré _! S'écria son grand-frère qui était à sa poursuite.

Il atteint sa jambe grâce au sortilège vulnus, mais sa cible transplanna après avoir été touchée. James le rattrapa et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête, contemplant la tête de mort. Ils devaient alerter Dumbledore, modifier la mémoire de pour ne pas que le ministère soit au courant de leur présence ici, trouver une infirmière.

* * *

-_ Je ne peux vous assurer de la vérité de ces derniers faits, je viens de vous faire le récit de Sirius. Il a toujours aimé en rajouter._

- _Ils ont donc fait appel à vous ?_

Charlotte préféra oublier le fait que le journaliste avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était heureuse de le toucher avec sa propre histoire.

- _Oui, j'ai du me rendre chez James Potter parce que celui-ci avait la jambe lacérée. Plus les jours passaient, plus la situation s'aggravait._

- _Comment était le couple ?_

Charlotte eut un petit rire.

- _Lily n'arrêtait pas d'insulter James tellement elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était sa façon de fonctionner avec lui. Cet idiot ne l'a compris qu'en septième année. La colère pour cacher d'autres sentiments bien plus profond. Ils étaient très attachés, très amoureux. _

-_ Et Sirius Black ?_

-_ Chamboulé, j'imagine. Il était encore attaché à son frère, malgré ce que je pensais à l'époque. Les Black se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne peut le croire. A partir de cette nuit, les choses ont commencé à s'aggraver. _


	2. 22-09-79

**Tout d'abord, merci pour ces premières reviews qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! J'adore le personnage de Charlotte dans cette fiction .. Donc en effet je m'inspire de Jane Austen pour les prénoms et de Reviens-Moi de Joe Wright pour le contexte de l'hôpital ! Je ne pensais pas au Titanic quant à l'histoire de la vidéo, mais en fait à un téléfilm sur Arte, sur la vie d'une alsacienne durant la 2nd guerre mondiale. Elle racontait tout ça par vidéo pour que son petit fils connaisse son histoire ! Breeef, le deuxième chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

* * *

- ___Ils ont donc fait appel à vous ?_

Charlotte préféra oublier le fait que le journaliste avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était heureuse de le toucher avec sa propre histoire.

- ___Oui, j'ai du me rendre chez James Potter parce que celui-ci avait la jambe lacérée. Plus les jours passaient, plus la situation s'aggravait._

- ___Comment était le couple ?_

Charlotte eut un petit rire.

- ___Lily n'arrêtait pas d'insulter James tellement elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était sa façon de fonctionner avec lui. Cet idiot ne l'a compris qu'en septième année. La colère pour cacher d'autres sentiments bien plus profond. Ils étaient très attachés, très amoureux._

-___Et Sirius Black ?_

-___Chamboulé, j'imagine. Il était encore attaché à son frère, malgré ce que je pensais à l'époque. Les Black se ressemblaient plus qu'on ne peut le croire. A partir de cette nuit, les choses ont commencé à s'aggraver._

Elle ouvrit son petit carnet où, à l'époque, elle avait marqué les événements de chaque journée_. _"Nuit du 21 septembre au 22 : En mission chez les Potter pour James et Black". Elle ferait tout pour revivre cette nuit.

* * *

Je rentrais de ma soirée. A mon plus grand bonheur, nous avons bien fêté ce moment de répit. Oublier ce qui allait se passer par la suite, faire comme si nous étions encore jeunes. Je n'avais peut-être que dix-huit ans, mais j'avais l'impression d'en avoir cinquante. C'est ridicule, je sais. Une guerre peut tout changer, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon petit appartement londonien que je n'occupais désormais que le week-end. J'étais heureuse d'être enfin seule, et au calme. Je n'avais jamais été très fêtarde. C'était même la deuxième fois seulement que j'allais en boite cette nuit-là. La première fois, j'y étais allée en France avec ma meilleure amie. Je lui avais d'ailleurs conseillé de rester aux Etats-Unis pendant un petit moment, de ne pas me rejoindre à Londres. Elle ne s'en est jamais plainte, même si je lui manquais énormément elle se trouvait avec son fiancée.

Alors que j'allais me coucher, je fis face dans ma petite cuisine à un cerf. Un cerf en forme de patronus pour être plus exacte. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans mon appartement. Aucun mangemort ne pouvait s'y trouver. 1) Que viendrait-il faire ici, juste pour une simple étudiante infirmière ? 2) Les mangemorts n'ont même pas de patronus. Ce que j'ignorais cependant.

Et c'est là que se mit à parler le cerf. Je n'avais pourtant pris aucune substance illicite, je n'avais pas trop bu.

« _Miss Mercier ? C'est James Potter. Il faut que vous veniez dans mon manoir. On a eu une mission, on est blessés. Venez par cheminée. A tout de suite. _»

Le cerf disparut et me laissa seule, et perplexe. J'avais bien reconnu la voix de Potter. Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'appellerait de sitôt et avec un tel moyen. Depuis quand les patronus servent-ils de messager ? C'était du délire. Qui ne m'étonnait pas des maraudeurs cependant. Je me rhabillai en vitesse, pris une trousse de secours et me plaçai dans ma petite cheminée. « Manoir Potter ! »

* * *

Je me retrouvai dans un énorme salon, et soudainement, je me sentai bien « sale » et négligée dans cette immense pièce aux allures historiques. Je secouai mes vêtements dans la cheminée puis m'avançai dans le salon.

- _James, elle est là !_

Sirius Black venait d'entrer. Il m'avait toujours intimidé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le même air noble que son frère tout en rayonnant, qu'il n'affichait aucun intérêt pour les autres à Poudlard, hormis ses amis et Lily Evans. Il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole je crois. Une fois, je l'avais vu s'énerver contre Regulus. Je crois que je n'ai plus osé l'approcher durant quelques mois.

- _Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir réveillée !_

Il me tendit la main et me fit un petit sourire. Il portait une robe noire déchiré et il n'était pas à son avantage.

-_ Je suis là pour vous aider, c'est normal._ Il m'intimidait toujours autant.

- _James est dans la cuisine. On a eu un léger … différent avec deux ou trois mangemorts. Rien de dramatique._

_- Rien de dramatique ? Tu te fous de moi Black ? La jambe de James n'arrête pas de saigner et tu as failli perdre un bras ! _Lily Evans venait d'arriver dans le salon telle une tornade rousse. Elle était toujours en pyjama et semblait grandement énervée. Severus m'en avait parlé, de ses colères. Je préférais me taire en demandant à Black de me montrer son bras.

_- Mais tu dramatises toujours Lily, on a notre infirmière perso, regarde !_

Je rougis.

_- Qui n'est qu'en première année._ Merci. _Hm je suis désolée Charlotte je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais ils sont capables d'inventer n'importe quel sort de magie noire .._

_- Je sais_, répondis-je simplement.

Je désinfectai la plaie à l'aide d'un sort. Il me suffisait de prendre une potion pour son bras, rien d'important. Je le prévins que ça allait piquer. Il me répondit qu'il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien juste avant d'hurler. Oui, cette potion vous brûle le bras jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus qu'une toute petite cicatrice. Black faisait la moue, tel un enfant. Il m'intimidait beaucoup moins. Il me remercia tout de même et Lily me demanda de la suivre en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bien m'aimer. Après tout, j'entrais dans leur vie privée. James était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter le sang de sa jambe qui coulait tout doucement sur le carrelage jaune. Mélange très gryffondorien. Lily s'énerva en lui faisant comprendre qu'il salissait sa cuisine. Elle essayait de cacher ses émotions, mais je voyais à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour son mari. Je réfléchissais à ce sortilège. J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais j'avais je n'en avais guéri. Il fallait je crois être très rapide : un stupefix, la même potion que pour Black mais en deux doses, un sortilège de réapparition de chair. Très très vite. Je demandais alors à Lily de m'aider qui devait avoir l'habitude de se dépêcher avec les potions. Elle fit consciencieusement ce que je lui demandais.

_- Vous garderez cette cicatrice à vie_, précisais-je.

J'étais heureuse et fière d'avoir réussi. N'importe quoi aurait pu se passer. J'avais réussi à garder mon sang froid. Le couple semblait médusé.

_- Tu peux nous tutoyer_, me précisa Lily.

J'acquiesçai. Je leur passais quelques potions guérisseuses pour les prochaines missions où il n'y aura pas trop de risque tout en donnant la recette à Lily. Elle me remercia chaleureusement, me proposa même de me payer. Je refusai, évidemment.

Elle embrassa James de soulagement puis commença soudainement à s'énerver contre lui en l'insultant des pires grossièretés sorcières. J'eus un petit sourire en les entendant et en me rendant dans le salon. Black s'était changé et était assis sur le canapé.

_- On vous apprend tout ça en première année ?_

_- Pas vraiment._

_- Tu as l'air plus mature que les gens de ton âge_

Je rougis. C'était aussi ce que me répétait son frère avant. Il avait l'air de partager la même pensée puisqu'il continua par me dire :

_- Mon frère a bien changé. Je devais le surveiller ce soir._

_- Vous avez réussi ?_

Cela me semblait bizarre de le vouvoyer alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Par pure politesse.

_- Pas vraiment. _Je souris en l'entendant prononcer mes propres mots.

Il soupira, me souhaita une bonne nuit et me remercia derechef. J'allais enfin rentrer chez moi après cette invraisemblable nuit.

* * *

**Lundi 22 septembre 1980, 07h00 (j-402)**

Le réveil fut incroyablement difficile ce matin. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer dimanche, j'avais encore eu des dissertations à m'occuper, je du réviser, apprendre quelques sorts de guérison, revoir mes potions .. On m'avait prévenu que cette formation était difficile mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point. Et c'était toujours la routine, je m'occupais de quelques sorts mal placés, je faisais quelques potions, je m'occupais des choses basiques dans chaque chambre de patient.

Mon patient préféré, Willoughby, s'était réveillé hier après-midi. Ce fut la fête au cinquième étage. Malheureusement, il en gardait des séquelles. S'il avait été moldu, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il ne se rappelait plus de son enfance, avait des problèmes de vue et n'avais plus la capacité de parler. Sa mère s'était effondrée en larme dans le couloir en disant qu'on lui avait rendu un légume. Je crois qu'il l'a entendue. Pourtant, cela aurait pu être largement pire. Mais nous l'avons surveillé sans relâche.

J'allais donc le voir réveillé pour la première fois. Je me rappelle des palpitations que j'avais eu.

Il avait en effet repris des couleurs et paraissait s'ennuyer. J'entrai dans la pièce sans pour autant déborder de bonne humeur qui lui aurait paru fausse. Je me présentai, lui expliquai que j'étais l'infirmière qui serait en charge de sa personne la semaine, lui fis prendre sa potion. Il se servait de sa baguette pour communiquer en écrivant sur un papier. Heureusement qu'il pratiquait les sortilège informulés.

" Quelles sont les nouvelles aujourd'hui dans le journal ?"

- _Je vais chercher la Gazette._

Une fois revenue avec le papier, je lui lisais les gros titres en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait savoir.

" Ils ne parlent pas des mangemorts ?"

- _Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque depuis un moment_, lui expliquais-je.

Il eut l'air énervé et voulu parler, mais rien ne soupira puis écrivit :

" _Ce sont des mensonges._ "

Je le regardais, intriguée. Savait-il des choses ? Et comment ?

"_ La Gazette appartient au premier ministre, il ne veut pas effrayer la population sorcière. Heureusement, il va bientôt partir._ "

Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de parler politique avec un patient. Il me demanda de lui lire les avis de décès. Ce que je fis, affligée de voir qu'il y en avait autant. Il eut l'air cette fois bouleversé puis il me remercia. Je lui proposai d'installer la radio sorcière dans sa chambre, ce qu'il accepta avec joie je crois. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui et je ne pouvais rien faire. Miss Bingley m'avait dit que sa mère hésitait à amener sa petite fille ici et se rendre compte de son état. D'accord, nous ne réagissons pas toujours de la même façon avec ces choses là, mais sa mère n'en a aucunement le droit. En tout cas, je gardais mon point de vue pour moi.

La journée fut assez calme et reposante. Je quittais heureusement à dix-huit heures. Dorénavant, s'il y avait urgence, je ressentais des secousses grâce à un nouveau sort et devais immédiatement transplaner à l'hôpital. Je reçus du courrier.

Cela m'étonnait, c'était une lettre de Lily Evans. Enfin Potter. Y avait-il encore eu un problème ? James ne s'en était-il pas remis ?

Elle m'écrivait simplement pour m'inviter boire un café dans le londres moldu, afin de me remercier. C'était inutile à mon avis. Mais répondre non aurait été impoli et j'étais libre sur le moment. Je lui fis une réponse positive et précisa que je connaissais ce café, elle en avait choisi un près de l'hôpital.

En dix minutes j'y étais déjà. Lily était installée à une terrasse du café, ce qui m'étonnait. Nous n'étions qu'en septembre mais le temps était déjà glacial. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle portait un simple pyjama. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une petite robe à fleur verte à la mode chez les moldus. Cette robe allait particulièrement bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux et celle de ses yeux, rendue si légendaire par James Potter. Je lui fis un petit sourire et m'assit à ses côtés. Elle me demanda si j'avais bien dormi, ce genre de banalité.

-_ Tu en veux une_ ? Me demanda-t-elle en me proposant une cigarette.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Depuis quand la sage Lily Evans fumait-elle ?

-_ Oh j'ai commencé depuis un an .. ça m'aide à .. me changer les idées en quelque sorte ! N'en parles pas à James, il me tuerait, surtout._

-_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas. _J'avais du mal à imaginer que ce soit James qui puisse s'énerver contre Lily. Il avait l'air tellement gaga en sa présence !

Elle me demanda comment se passaient mes études, m'expliqua qu'elle avait un stage au ministère de la magie qui lui plaisait et on commença à parler politique.

-_ Les gens sont de plus en plus effrayés. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils se rendent assez compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Même à Poudlard, l'ambiance morbide est palpable. Le premier ministre fait tout pour nous le cacher .. Ca ne plait à personne, ou bien à quelques imbéciles. James et moi connaissons une femme qui serait parfaite pour ce poste .. Je pense très sincèrement qu'elle le deviendra dans peu de temps ! Elle est celle qui faut pour la situation, une auror. Et puis, une femme de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !_

Le féminisme de ces quelques dernières années commençait à prendre de l'envergure et chez les moldus, et chez les sorcières.

-_ Et sinon, tu as un copain_ ? Me regarda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je piquai un fard et avais l'impression de revenir, avec plaisir, quelques années en arrière. Le bar passait du David Bowie, Space Odity, de plus.

-_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ! J'ai eu un copain pendant ma sixième année, nous étions plutôt discrets et je n'étais pas vraiment attachée !_

Je la vis se tendre.

- _Ah .. et c'était ? Enfin je ne veux pas être indiscrète !_

- _Pas Severus_, précisais-je en riant. Je ne l'avais jamais vue autant embarrassée, je prenais ma petite revanche.

Elle fit mine de bouder puis reprit son sérieux, en me demandant de ses nouvelles.

- _Je n'en ai plus vraiment. J'imagine qu'il .. est devenu un esclave._

Et par esclave, je pensais mangemort. Nous n'avons plus rien ajouté pendant une dizaine de minutes, repensant très certainement au moment où nous aurions pu le détourner de ses idées noires. Un soir, il était venu me voir dans le parc pour me dire qu'il était entré dans le groupe très prisé des septièmes années, le groupe de magie noire. J'avais fait semblant d'être joyeuse pour lui. J'étais en quatrième, je n'imaginais pas à quel point ils étaient tous dangereux. Je savais que ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir d'être reconnu grâce à ses potentialités en potion. Il cachait son immense joie en m'expliquant qu'il aurait plus de chance d'être connu plus tard et que tout cela aidait parfaitement ses ambitions. J'avais fait semblant de le croire puis était rentrée dans ma chambre sans y penser d'avantage .. J'étais encore naïve, je pourrais revivre ce moment des millions de fois ...

- _Selon Arthur Weasley, tu sais le roux de l'ordre ? Il serait même espion_, soupira-t-elle.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Je ne savais quoi rajouter. Auparavant je pensais qu'elle se fichait de Severus, que son grand amour n'avait été que James. Décidément, les sentiments sont beaucoup plus compliqués que cela. S'il n'y avait pas eu James, Lily aurait très certainement fini sa vie avec Severus et il n'aurait pas fini mangemort. Du moins, je crois. Elle devait s'en vouloir. Son nouveau couple avec James a été l'élément déclencheur pour que Severus devienne mangemort.

Je lui avouais que j'avais été très surprise de voir Peter Pettigrow à la réunion.

-_ Vraiment ? Il passe pourtant son temps à suivre les trois autres dans leurs bêtises ... Il n'est pas stupide. Il n'a jamais recherché quelle était sa personnalité tout simplement parce qu'il admirait bien trop ses trois amis. En particulier James_, marmonna Lily.

Ce n'était pas mon genre de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, mais j'avais absolument envie d'en savoir plus concernant ces quatre là.

- _Tu ne devais pas trop les aimer, à Poudlard._

-_ Non, pas vraiment. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'inventer des stupides blagues à l'encontre des Serpentards, les rejetant dans la même catégorie. Et James s'est réellement acharné contre Severus. Et puis il y avait Regulus qui m'a parlé de l'abandon de son frère .. Ainsi que toutes les suppositions grotesques sur Remus et ses absences répétées de la part des serpentards. Rien que le fait qu'ils faisaient partie de chaque conversation m'horripilait !_ Marmonnais-je.

Je lui offris un petit sourire d'excuse, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle rit.

- _Tu es la première à dire ça ! S'ils t'entendaient, ils auraient peut-être la tête un peu moins gonflée ... James pensait qu'il "gagnerait mon amour", je crois, s'il m'en mettait plein la vue. Evidemment, cette technique n'a jamais marché. Alors ensuite, il s'en est pris exclusivement à Severus tout simplement par jalousie. Et Sirius a toujours été aveuglé par la haine de sa famille. Il était persuadé que chaque serpentard voulait devenir mangemort. Remus et moi avons essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voyait que par le petit groupe de septième années qui ne se quittaient plus là ... Ils étaient doués et ils le savaient, la magie n'était qu'un jeu à leurs yeux. Et puis James est devenu plus mature en septième année .. Il a arrêté les farces dès le début des cours. Sirius pensait qu'il pourrait l'amuser en en faisant quelques uns "comme au bon vieux temps". Il y en a une qui a plutôt mal tourné. C'était la deuxième blague que Sirius foirait alors James lui en a voulu pendant un certain temps. Crois-moi, les maraudeurs qui se font la gueule pendant un petit moment, ce n'est pas vraiment marrant comme ambiance chez les Gryffondors ..._

_- Les marau-quoi ? _Lui demandais-je.

Lily explosa de rire

-_ Oh, rien, juste un de leurs surnoms débiles !_

* * *

**Vendredi 26 septembre 1980, 14h30**

Contre toute attente, la semaine avait été calme. Je n'avais presque pas vu d'auror, et les seules raisons qui les poussaient à se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste étaient leurs entraînements. J'ai pu m'avancer en potion et apprendre de nouveaux sorts de guérisons qui venaient de très hauts chercheurs. Apparemment, même Dumbledore s'y mettait. Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de l'Ordre, pas même un blessé lors d'une mission ou bien simplement une réunion. J'ai donc pu me reposer, et cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que ça ne faisait même pas un an que j'étais étudiante à l'hôpital. Je m'entendais très bien avec Elisabeth, qui était beaucoup plus marrante que ce que je ne pensais au début. J'essayais de m'intégrer avec les étudiants des autres étages, et je dois dire que je me plaisais parfaitement là-bas.

Mes parents me donnaient de leurs nouvelles, ma meilleure amie était comblée de bonheur aux Etats-Unis. J'allais avoir droit à un week-end de quatre jours le mois suivant alors je pensais sérieusement à me rendre en France et passer du temps avec ma famille. Je pensais que c'est là mon meilleur repos.

Et malgré toute cette situation d'urgence créée par les mangemorts, nos professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de nous faire accrocher à une sorte de vie normale, en multipliant le nombre d'exercices et de dissertations. Ils essayaient tous de positiver, surtout qu'il n'y a pas eu de mauvaise nouvelle depuis quelque temps.

Mon patient Willoughby, celui qui est sorti du comas, m'écrivait de nombreuses fois qu'il ne fallait pas que je crois les journaux. J'ai donc essayé de lui faire confiance. Mais comment connaître la vérité alors que je ne connaissais personne travaillant au ministère et que j'étais novice en matière de politique ?

Je commençais à prendre goût à m'occuper de lui. C'est toujours la même routine, et "discuter" avec lui me faisait toujours autant plaisir. Il était gentil et agréable. Agréable encore plus depuis qu'il voyait sa fille et sa mère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant sourire auparavant. Bingley pensait alors sérieusement à lui faire quitter l'hôpital. Je me disais que j'allais être extrêmement triste lorsqu'il partira, je m'étais beaucoup attachée à lui mine de rien. Nous essayons par tous les moyens de lui rendre la parole, sans succès. J'essayais de suivre les conseils de Bingley, ne pas perdre espoir en la magie. Ce n'était pas facile. Positiver n'avait jamais été mon truc.

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle des Potter, qui apparemment allaient bien. James s'était donc remis de sa blessure. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si mon sort avait mal tourné .. Je préfère ne pas y penser. James, malgré son jeune âge, est important chez les aurors et dans la société magique par son nom.

Emilie, une infirmière, vint me voir en courant, tout essoufflée ce vendredi 26 septembre. Willoughby avait-il un problème ?

- _Miss Mercier, il y a eu une grosse attaque au chemin de traverse qui s'est terminée par un combat entre sorciers et mangemorts. Tout le monde doit venir aider les mages. Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place dans les chambres. Allez préparer le maximum de lits possibles. Les sorciers n'ont pas été les seuls touchés._

Merde. On ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de sitôt. Et de si grande ampleur de surcroît. J'essayais de garder mon calme mais mon cœur palpitait comme jamais. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, j'avais complètement oublié qu'un tel événement pouvait arriver. Et si les sorciers n'avaient pas été les seuls à attaqués, cela voulait dire que cette attaque au chemin de traverse avait pris une ampleur incommensurable. Je me dépêchai donc de courir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis tous ces corps, sentis cette puanteur innommable, aperçus ces mages et nurses qui courraient dans tous les sens, entendis ces cris, perçus cette atmosphère sombre et pesante. J'étais comme dans une bulle, ne sachant quoi faire et ne pouvant bouger.

Je fus soudainement bousculée par quelqu'un, ce qui me réveilla sur le champ. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Apparemment il fallait choisir un patient et lui trouver un lit au sein de l'hôpital. Il fallait les tranquilliser, les endormir selon la blessure et leur trouver une chambre ou un couloir en haut. J'allais directement dans mon étage avec un auror qui gémissait, attendai anxieusement un ascenseur. On ne peut transplanner au sein de l'hôpital. Enfin un ascenseur fut libre, plusieurs personnes se ruèrent dedans. Je n'eus pas le choix, je prononça un levicorpus en faisant attention le plus possible à ce qu'il ne souffre pas plus. Tâche difficile, surtout que je ne fus pas la seule à avoir cette idée. J'essayais de lui parler, de connaître son identité, mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre. Je ne pouvais pas l'endormir maintenant ou supprimer ses douleurs, le temps que je lui trouve une chambre. Une nurse, affolée, fit tomber un sorcier dans les escaliers. Cela aurait pu être comique mais toute cette ambiance et cette agitation étaient insoutenables. J'essayais de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais et m'arrêtais au premier étage. Il n'y avait plus de place. De même au second. Au troisième, je réussis enfin à lui trouver une chambre où se faisaient déjà soigner quatre personnes. Cinq était le maximum. Je l'installais le plus délicatement possible sur un lit. Il avait perdu connaissance et avait de la fièvre. Il transpirait, bougeait dans tous les sens. J'étais encore tombée sur un sortilège inconnu. A moins que ce ne soit l'enchaînement de plusieurs sortilèges. Il avait du sang sur sa robe au niveau de l'abdomen et du bras droit. Je le déshabillais. Son ventre était brûlé, son bras était percé d'un trou d'au moins trois centimètres. Il avait du recevoir en plus un doloris. Je l'endormis. Je courus jusqu'à l'entrepôt où étaient rangées les potions et remèdes - il n'y en avait déjà presque plus. Je le forçai à ingérer la potion. Je fis plusieurs sortilèges sur son abdomen qui ne sera jamais complètement cicatrisé. Certains de ses organes étaient touchés par le sortilège. Je fis du mieux que je pu. Quelques heures de plus aurait été fatale. Il gardera une plaie à son bras, mais pourra encore s'en servir. S'il ne meurt pas dans les quelques heures qui viennent. C'est ce que j'en conclus.

Une mage entra dans la pièce. Nous devions nous occuper d'autres patients immédiatement. Je ne pris pas le temps de rassurer l'auror, mais me promis de venir le revoir plus tard. Je retournais au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait toujours autant de blessés, si ce n'est plus. Les guérisseurs étaient toujours agités, la même atmosphère suffocante et oppressante régnait. L'air était nauséabonde et répugnante.

Je filais vers un moldu. Je pus prendre l'ascenseur, me rendre au cinquième étage, lui trouver une chambre avec une seule personne pour l'instant. Je me retrouvais avec Elisabeth dans la chambre, nous nous regardâmes et nous n'eûmes pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Sans dire un mot, nous nous occupâmes de ces personnes. La moldue devait avoir quarante ans. Elle saignait au niveau de l'arcade et semblait complètement désorientée. Rien de grave. Quelques hématomes. Elle n'avait pas d'hémorragie interne. Je lui fis les sortilèges nécessaires et surtout je m'occupais de sa mémoire. Un agent du ministère vint vérifier qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de rien puis l'emmena dans un hôpital moldu. Tout cela passait à une vitesse incroyable. Derechef je me retrouvais en bas à m'occuper de quelqu'un. J'étais déjà lessivée. J'avais l'impression d'être inhumaine, je n'avais pas le temps de leur parler, les autres mages, guérisseurs et infirmières ne me remarquaient pas, je n'adressais la parole à personne, je ne connaissais pas l'identité des personnes que je soignais.

Je m'occupais encore d'un auror. Il était plutôt jeune. Avait-il mon âge ? Il était encore conscient mais souffrait. Il essaya de me parler, il divaguait, n'arrêtait pas de demander où est-ce qu'il se trouvait bien que je lui ai répondu plusieurs fois. Je ne pu lui trouver de chambre cette fois alors je m'en occupais dans un couloir. Il n'y avait plus de potion ni de remède. On allait bientôt en recevoir, mais nous devions les guérir seulement par sortilèges pour le moment. C'était son avant-bras. Magie noire, je ne pouvais le laisser dans cet état. Je stoppai la malédiction et nettoyai la peau qui pouvait encore être sauvée. C'était indescriptible. Avec l'aide d'un mage, je du donc l'amputer.

Après trois autres patients, tout cela commençait à prendre fin. L'hôpital avait un peu plus de place mais il restait des patients, dont l'état était déclaré comme étant "moins grave", dans les couloirs. Les agents du ministère n'étaient plus là. On nous conseilla de faire le tour des chambres, de nous occuper d'un maximum de patients, de vérifier leurs états. Bref, c'était plus calme. La nuit était tombée. Nous avions pour ordre de ne pas dormir. De sauver un maximum de patients. Un sorcier décéda entre mes mains, si je puis dire. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre pour lui. Une cinquantaine de personnes étaient mortes sur le champ par Avada Kedavra. En plus de ça, nous comptions à peu près quarante-cinq morts entre nos murs.

Cela fut l'attaque la plus grave sous Voldemort. Tout le monde fut sous le choc. Je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Mon premier patient, qui en fait s'appelait Alexander Dawn, était mort. Je n'avais pas réussi à le soigner. Ses organes étaient bien trop touchés. J'avais l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose. Ce sentiment de culpabilité si fort, je ne le ressentis que cette nuit-là. J'ignorais la fatigue, j'étais bien trop dévastée par les événements. J'étais en colère mais aussi perdue. J'étais trop jeune pour affronter tout cela. Pourtant il le fallu. Et malgré mon manque de courage habituel, j'avais gardé un minimum de sang-froid. Elisabeth avait explosé en larme et s'était réfugiée quelque part dans l'hôpital. Ô combien cela était compréhensible.

* * *

-_ Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu des attaques de ce genre, des attaques aussi puissantes et dévastatrices !_

- _Le ministère a tout fait pour le cacher. Nos lettres étaient surveillées, ils nous ont en quelque sorte enfermés dans l'hôpital, les aurors ne devaient en parler sous peine d'être renvoyés. _Charlotte était beaucoup trop bouleversée. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais revenir sur ces événements.

Le journaliste se tut.

-_ Dites-moi Charlotte, James Potter et Sirius Black ont-ils été touchés ?_

- _Oui, mais ils ont été soignés. Ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à d'autres aurors._

* * *

**Dimanche 28 septembre, 21h00 ( watch?v=Rnqx9RvswZs&list=PLF6BD69507A26F5B2)**

Ce jour-là, je devais m'occuper de cinq chambres au troisième étage. Les patients se remettaient petit à petit de leurs blessures. Le pire était qu'une fois sur pieds, les aurors étaient attendus pour des missions. Rechercher des mangemorts. Ces derniers étaient masqués lors de l'attaque, cela ne pouvait être une tâche aisée. Cela me gênait. On avait pour ordre de les faire sortir dès qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre des potions. J'ai du renvoyer chez lui un auror qui boitait tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir retravailler. Il n'y avait plus d'attaques, plus de têtes de mort au-dessus des maisons. Deux membres de l'ordre étaient morts. A l'hôpital, nous étions tous en deuil malgré les nombreux patients que nous avions sauvé.

Les chefs de nos départements nous firent un long discours, nous remerciant pour notre bravoure, nous félicitant, nous demandant de ne pas nous arrêter à ces personnes qui étaient mortes sous nos yeux, nous encourageant pour la suite, nous réconfortant pour les personnes que nous connaissions qui étaient mortes ce vendredi 26 septembre. Jamais nous n'oublierons cette date.

Nous travaillions trois fois plus que d'habitude. Nous étions épuisés mais nous évitions de nous plaindre.

J'allais dans la deuxième chambre du deuxième étage m'enquérir des patients. Quel ne fut pas mon choc lorsque je vis Sirius Black dans un lit. Il dormait encore. Je pris son dossier. Il avait eu une hémorragie interne qui avait vite été soignée et il sortait le lendemain sans aucun incident. Il devait prendre une seule potion. Ils étaient quatre dans la chambre. Je dus le réveiller, ce que je fis le plus doucement possible.

- _Charlotte ? Je me demandais si un jour j'allais tomber sur toi ! Il me faut des nouvelles de James ! Les autres infirmières se disent trop occupées. Je t'en supplie._

Il était plutôt énervé pour quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

- _Il ne fait pas partie des morts ni des grands blessés_, le rassurais-je. Il paru soulagé._ Je vais voir si je peux avoir des renseignements. Buvez cette potion monsieur Black._

-_ Sirius._

Il me sourit, reconnaissant.

- _Je n'ai pas le droit de prononcer le prénom des patients .. on ne doit pas s'attacher à vous._

-_ Au cas où on meurt._

Je ne répondis pas, lui donnant la potion.

- _Je m'occupe des trois autres chambres et ensuite je vais chercher des nouvelles de James._

Il me remercia. Je voyais qu'il avait autre chose à me demander, mais n'osait pas. J'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer la conversation. Il allait bien, c'était le plus important. Mes patients se portaient bien, pour le moment. Je partis à la recherche de James l'esprit tranquille. Plusieurs nurses me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle, d'autres ne savaient rien, certaines me dirent des mensonges.

-_ Il se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, dans les chambres improvisées._

Je n'avais que ça comme "témoignage". Je m'y rendis. En effet, il y avait James et Lily Potter. J'étais soulagée.

- _Charlotte_ ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux.

Ils avaient l'air surpris de me voir, pourtant, ils savaient tous deux que je travaillais ici. Lily paraissait fatiguée, James avait l'air d'aller. Je les saluais.

- _C'est Black qui m'envoie._

Je continuais à l'appeler comme ça parce qu'il m'intimidait, je crois. James se redressa lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son meilleur ami.

-_ Il n'a eu aucune nouvelle de toi, James. Il veux savoir comment tu vas._

-_ En pleine forme_, me ria-t-il, sans doute de soulagement. Lily leva les yeux en l'air._ Je n'arrive plus à lancer des sortilèges de ma main droite, mais sinon je vais bien. On ne sait pas si c'est définitif. Je vais devoir apprendre à me battre de l'autre main. Et Sirius ?_

Il n'avait pas l'air si désespéré que ça, tandis que Lily était clairement angoissée.

-_ Il va bien, il sort demain. Il a eu une petite hémorragie, une fracture du bras réparée._

Il paru soulagé.

- _Lily a essayé d'aller le voir, mais les secrétaires lui on dit qu'elle ne pouvait aller voir que sa famille. Il n'était pas à son appartement alors on se doutait qu'il était ici .. ou .. parti._ J'hochais de la tête. _Ils ont vu la blessure à la jambe. Ils m'ont demandé ce qu'il c'était passé. Je leur ai dit que je m'étais blessé à cause d'une maladresse et que Lily m'avait soigné, puisqu'elle est bonne en sortilège et potion. Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'aient cru, mais ils ont d'autre chats à fouetter n'est-ce pas ?!_

Je les laissais tous les deux dans l'intimité puis retrouva Sirius. Il ne s'était pas rendormi alors je lui donnais des nouvelles de James. Il paru soulagé et me remercia encore une fois. Leur amitié m'a toujours intrigué. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était comme si ils étaient plus que frères. Ou bien des frères jumeaux. Ils représentaient à mes yeux un véritable mystère. J'avais toujours été curieuse, alors il était normal que je veuille en découvrir plus. Et une fois que les choses furent calmées à l'hôpital et dans le monde sorcier, je me mis en tête de résoudre le mystère des "maradeurs".

* * *

**J'ai un peu trop fait la dramaqueen pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Mais c'est mon point de vue .. j'avais envie de montrer la première bataille sous un autre jour aux lecteurs de fanfiction. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ou que vous jugerez tout cela invraisemblable. C'est ma vision des choses. C'est vrai que mon but premier avec cette fiction était d'écrire quelque chose de réel avant tout, des événements ressemblant à certains moments de la Seconde Guerre mondiale avec cette atmosphère magique !**

**Voilà, étant en vacances, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible .. et j'espère plaire à un plus grand nombre de lecteurs ! ^^ Il y aura beaucoup plus de maraudeurs, promis !**

**A bientôt :)**


	3. 02-11-79

**Lilisa : Merci beaucoup :) J'essaie de rendre Charlotte la plus intéressante possible avec une personnalité à reliefs ! **

**m-a : Voilà pour le personnage de Sirius, à partir de ce chapitre, tu vas avoir affaire à lui un peu plus souvent ! Ah je connais ça pour toutes les fanfictions de Lily/James, penser à la fin qui les attend .. Merci !**

**Emma : Merci, le voici le troisième chapitre !**

* * *

" _Donc_,_ nous nous en sommes remis petit à petit et péniblement. Les sorciers ne se faisaient plus confiance, ceux de l'ordre étaient clairement effrayés. Ils craignaient plus que tout que l'on ne prenne leur apparence pour venir attaquer toute leur famille. Les jumeaux Prewett décédèrent lors de cette attaque, ce qui toucha évidemment leur sœur Molly Weasley qui en plus venait d'avoir des jumeaux elle aussi. Il paraît que leur mort fut horrible, entourés par cinq mangemorts … Le mois de novembre arriva vite, nous travaillons énormément à l'hôpital concernant les onguents et potions. C'était beaucoup plus calme. Nous craignions cet hiver énormément !_ "

Le journaliste avait l'impression qu'elle revivait à l'instant même tous ces événements qui auraient pu être perdus à jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse en être autant touché.

"_ Et vos impressions à vous, la politique, etc .._ ? Le journaliste se repositionna sur son siège tout en s'approchant, sans le remarquer, de Charlotte.

-_ Une amie aux Potter est donc devenue Ministre de la magie, Millicent Bagnold. On l'aimait beaucoup. Elle n'essayait pas de cacher ce qui se passait, on lui faisait confiance. C'est dommage qu'on en parle plus, elle a beaucoup participé à l'enfermement des mangemorts à Azkaban. Quant à moi, j'étais épuisée par mes études et par l'Ordre. Même s'il y avait beaucoup moins d'attaques et de cas de magie noir, les missions se succédaient. Je ne fus pas appelée chez les Potter ou Sirius Black, et même si je ne me l'avouais pas à l'époque, j'étais fortement déçue ! Je me suis un peu trop ennuyée en octobre aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, enfin je ne sortais pas, je ne voyais personne, je n'avais aucun loisir. Je me levais simplement tel un .. comment disent les moldus déjà ?! _S'exclama la vieille femme._ Ah oui, tel un automate._

Elle eut un petit sourire puis fixa la caméra.

* * *

**Dimanche 2 novembre, 01h00, pub sorcier**

_Mr Sandman - The Chordettes_

C'était la première fois que je venais dans ce pub, au chemin de traverse. Israh Gaskell, une amie qui étudiait aussi à Sainte-Mangouste, nous y avait poussé Elisabeth et moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, j'avais déjà un peu trop bu et Elisabeth n'arrêtait pas de rire aux imbécilités d'Israh. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et nous étions nombreux dans ce petit pub. Il venait d'être reconstruit et de rouvrir. Plus d'un mois de reconstruction après l'attaque du Chemin. Nous fêtions la reconstruction du lieu, alors que nous n'y étions jamais allées avant, et donc nous fêtions aussi une sorte de petite victoire contre la magie noire. Tout le monde buvait et les rires retentissaient malgré la musique assourdissante.

- _Je t'assure, il avait créé une cafetière avec qui il pouvait parler et elle s'est mise à l'étrangler ... Je ne te dis pas le fou rire que nous avons eu à l'étage !_

Ca avait l'air tellement plus .. vivant aux autres étages de l'hôpital.

-_ Dis moi Charlotte_, je me retournais vers Israh et me rendis compte de mon état un peu trop alcoolisé,_ ne vois-tu pas de beau garçon ce soir ?_

- _Enfin Israh, Charlotte est une nonne, l'aurais-tu oublié ?_

Je lui fis mon regard le plus noir. D'habitude, Elisabeth était mon allié ! Je répondis négativement à Israh qui s'empressa de me demander de regarder plus attentivement la gente masculine. Bien sûr qu'il y en avait des mignons, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle crée un de ses plans machiavéliques afin de m'obtenir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, pas l'envie. Peut-être finirais-je célibataire .. Pour le moment, ça ne m'embêtait pas tellement. Qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournai soudainement lorsque j'entendis plusieurs personnes chanter "joyeux anniversaire Peter" derrière nous. Et il fallait que je tombe sur les maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous là, en présence de Lily Potter, Marlène, Benjy, Sturgis et les Londubat. Evidemment, ils me virent et aucun de nous ne sût comment se comporter. On était pas censés se connaître. Sauf qu'il y avait James, un peu trop éméché, qui s'écria "Il y a Charloooooooootte !" Merci pour la repaire. Ils baissèrent tous la tête, honteux du comportement de James. Et moi, je ne su comment réagir.

- _Tu les connais Charlotte_ ? M'interrogea Israh avec un étrange regard.

- _Et bien .._

- _Bah c'est la cousine à Peter, elle ne vous l'a pas dit_ ? Me coupa Sirius.

La cousine à Peter ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ? Moi en tout cas, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, surtout dans mon état.

- _Vraiment ? Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un anniversaire de prévu ce soir_ ? Insista-t-elle.

Je pris une gorgée de mon verre, m'apprêtant à répondre, lorsque je me fis interrompre derechef par Black. Les maraudeurs et Lily nous regardaient toutes les trois, tandis que les autres membres de l'ordre essayaient de ne pas trop s'y intéresser. Comme si je ne connaissais que les maraudeurs, en somme. Je me forçais à ne pas les regarder. Surtout que je m'étais bien entendue avec Sturgis auparavant.

-_ Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus. On a eu notre période anti-serpentards alors du coup elle s'est mise à nous détester ... On s'est dit qu'il y aurait encore des tensions si elle venait ce soir ... excuse Charlotte, je ne voulais pas te blesser !_

Il avait l'air de s'amuser et semblait un peu éméché lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins que James qui ne comprenait absolument rien de la conversation et essayait de nous interrompre, empêché par Lily qui plaça un joli SILENTIO pour éviter toute bêtise. Je la remerciai du regard. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle m'ait comprise.

- _Ce n'est pas grave Black_, répondis-je en souriant doucement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et bien sûr, Peter nous invita à venir à leur table pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde se retrouvait dans une position inconfortable. Et mes deux amies le remarquèrent immédiatement. J'essayais de paraître naturelle, comme si cette situation ne m'étonnait guère. Sarah se fit rapidement à ce nouvel événement en discutant avec Sirius qui, apparemment, lui plaisait. Elle me chuchota "Tu vois qu'il y en a des beaux garçons !" Evidemment, avec Sirius dans le pub ...

-_ Je vais rechercher une tournée ! Tu viens Charlotte ?_ Me demanda Sirius._ Il faut qu'on rattrape ce bon vieux temps et qu'on enterre la hache de guerre ! _

Je souris en l'attendant prononcer une phrase moldue. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool qui faisait ça, mais il était beaucoup plus proche de moi que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il voulait s'éloigner de Sarah qui était, sans le vouloir et sans s'en rendre compte, un peu trop insistante. Je fis comme si me lever était une véritable corvée et le suivis.

- _Auguste, trois bouteilles de whisky pur feu!_

Evidemment, il connaissait le barman. Ce mec est un cliché sur pattes. Et puis, trois bouteilles ?! Décidément, il était encore plus fou que ce que je ne pensais.

-_ Je suis désolé pour James, ce n'est pas de sa faute tu sais .. Tu peux être heureuse, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien !_

- _Tu aurais pu trouver mieux que Peter le cousin. Personne ne doit être au courant pour tout ça_, soupirais-je.

- _Je sais. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ce que tu as fait la dernière fois à l'hôpital. Tu as été la seule qui a accepté de m'aider ... Pas très humaine toutes ces nurses._

- _Sirius, nous avions énormément de patients et pas vraiment le temps de traverser tout l'hôpital comme ça juste pour rassurer quelqu'un, alors que certaines personnes pouvaient mourir d'un moment à l'autre._

Il me fit un de ses sourires qui ne peut s'expliquer. C'était un mélange de joie de vivre, d'amusement .. et, en quelque sorte, de beauté. Il était vraiment beau ce soir-là. Ou peut-être le pensais-je parce que j'avais trop bu. C'était sûrement ça.

-_ Tu m'as appelé Sirius !_ S'exclama-t-il tel un enfant. Puis il reprit un air sérieux en me voyant lever les yeux au ciel. _Pourtant tu l'as fait toi. Donc je voulais te remercier !_

- _Comment va la main de James ?_ Je changeais de sujet, c'était plus sûr pour moi. Il ne m'aspirait toujours pas confiance et j'étais toujours autant intimidée. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de revenir à Poudlard lorsqu'il venait parler à Regulus et que j'étais avec la bande. Quand j'y pense, c'est dingue qu'ils n'aient rien en commun tous les deux .. hormis les cheveux et la mine sombre.

-_ Il peut s'en servir mais il n'arrive pas à lancer tous les sorts avec._ Il continuait à me regarder, voulant me demander quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que le barman nous serve.

Je l'aidai à prendre une bouteille. Nous fûmes en quelque sorte acclamés lorsque nous arrivâmes à table avec les trois bouteilles, et la soirée se passa dans le plus grand bonheur. Nous étions tous, à la fin, dans un état pitoyable. Je n'avais jamais bu autant et je m'étais pourtant amusée énormément. Israh avait beaucoup parlé avec Sirius. Elisabeth et moi nous sommes bien entendues avec Lily, nous l'avons même accompagnée dehors pour qu'elle puisse fumer sans que James ne le sache. Marlène s'amusait avec James, aussi bourrés l'un que l'autre et ce fut avec joie que je revis Sturgis. Nous avons encore une fois mis de côté les problèmes de notre société en essayant de profiter de notre jeunesse comme nous le pouvions, le temps d'une soirée. Israh dormit chez moi et n'arrêtait pas de me parler du "magnifique-sublime-sexy-hot Sirius Black". J'allais encore en entendre parler ... Ils s'étaient échangés leurs coordonnées apparemment. Elle remercia le ciel d'une drôle de façon de m'avoir donné Peter comme cousin. Si elle savait ... Il reviendra très certainement à l'hôpital pour la revoir.

* * *

**Mercredi 5 novembre, 12h00, hôpital St-Mangouste**

Les journées étaient plus calmes à l'hôpital mais ils nous étouffaient à coup de devoirs et de potions. J'étais épuisée. Nous étions deux apprentis à essayer de faire une nouvelle potion qui effaçait les traces d'un sortilège bien précis. Encore un nouveau. Sans me vanter, j'étais plutôt forte en potion, et je ratais pour la énième fois celle-ci. Notre professeur essayait de nous mettre la pression et de paraître désespéré mais cela se voyait qu'il était plutôt désespéré par le fait que l'on veuille nous apprendre à effectuer ces potions. J'y mettais toute ma concentration, je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Bertrand, mon coéquipier, stressait à cause de ça. Enfin nous eûmes une pause. Bertrand me proposa un café, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Un bon café après tant de travail ne faisait pas de mal. Bien sûr nous n'allions pas sortir, il nous suffisait d'aller à la machine à café.

- _J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient tous nous donner notre année avec ce qu'il se passait, mais bon, ça m'étonnerait. Toi tu t'en sors très bien pour une première année !_

Il était déjà à sa troisième et dernière. Je l'enviais.

- _Je fais ce que je peux_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Est-ce que c'était pareil l'année dernière ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y avait autant d'attaques et de nouveaux sortilèges de magie noire ?_

-_ Non, il y avait des petites attaques mais moins graves. Les choses se sont aggravées pendant les grandes vacances. _

J'enviais les élèves à Poudlard, protégés à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Nous étions bien à Poudlard, les seules fenêtres sur la réalité que nous avions étaient les journaux, tous corrompus par le ministère. Les imbéciles de "futurs mangemorts" et sectes de magie noire me faisait rire plutôt qu'autre chose. Parfois avec Regulus, on se moquait de Nott et de son attitude snobe et coincée. J'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de Regulus ... même s'il est devenu un des leurs. Gabriel Smethwyck venait d'arriver dans la salle de repos, génial. Il passait son temps à me draguer d'une façon assez grotesque, lourde et ridicule. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le baffer. Mais j'étais bien trop timide pour le faire, alors je préférais l'ignorer, plus facile.

- _Salut Cha !_

Il m'attribuait des nouveaux surnoms toutes les semaines, comme si nous étions proches ou quelque chose comme ça.

- _Salut._

Je ne pouvais être plus froide, plus claire et pourtant Gabriel persistait. Il n'y a pas quelque chose contre les gros lourds ? Peut-être un mode d'emploi ...

- _Alors c'est toujours pas facile dans ton étage ? Tu dois travailler énormément j'imagine, ça doit pas être facile à vivre .. Ouais je comprends je sais pas ce que je ferais à ta place. Franchement je t'admire, je serais déjà parti, moi. On nous en raconte des trucs sur vos cas .. Comme celui avec l'hémorragie infinie, c'est dingue ! C'est un légume maintenant alors ? Mais je suis certain que tu es la meilleure chaton ! Si tu veux, on peut aller boire un coup dans la semaine, ça te fera du bien !_

- _Ta gueule, William, ferme ta putain de gueule un peu. Merci !_

Ok je rougis immédiatement et m'enfuis de la salle, ayant eu le temps de voir Bertrand, hilare, au fond de la pièce. Au moins j'en aurais fait rire un ... Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de réagir comme ça, mais bon je déteste qu'on me parle de mon boulot comme ça et je hais aussi les gens imbus de leur personne. Alors voilà, c'est sorti. Et tant mieux si ça m'a aidé à ne plus être embêtée par ce con de pouffy.

J'avais une longue pause, j'en profitais donc pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée, là où il y avait les urgences à prendre, en espérant pouvoir aider quelqu'un rapidement. Cela changerait mes idées et me calmerait. Sauf que ... Il y avait Sirius Black qui parlait à la secrétaire.

-_ Charlotte, je te cherchais_ ! S'exclama-t-il en me faisant signe.

Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à lui, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des secrétaires.

-_ Bonjour Sirius, Israh travaille au deuxième éta.._

-_ Israh ?_ Il semblait abasourdi. _Mais non je suis venu te voir toi ! Ça te dirait d'aller boire un café ?_

Il avait encore ce fabuleux sourire resplendissant de bonne humeur. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait tout juste d'imaginer un jeu absolument génial. Même si je n'avais pas l'envie de sortir, je ne pouvais qu'accepter au vue de sa petite bouille de chiot.

- _D'accord._

J'allai chercher mes affaires en haut, m'habillai en moldu et le retrouvai devant l'hôpital au bout de dix minutes. Il me fit remarquer en riant que la tenue d'infirmière m'allait beaucoup mieux. Je ne savais pas s'il se moquait de moi, s'il le pensait réellement ou si c'était une blague grivoise. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, ce qui ne l'affecta guère. On parla un peu. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait voulu me voir mais je n'osais pas le lui demander. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il.

- _J'ai parié avec James que j'allais pouvoir désarmer trois mangemorts en une semaine ! Il ne m'a pas cru, du coup j'ai pris beaucoup plus de missions ce mois-ci._

Il avait l'air content, comme un enfant. Je levais les yeux au ciel avec une moue sévère, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

- _Sirius, ce n'est pas un jeu tout ça !_

- _Oh arrête, on dirait Lily là! _

Nous étions dans un cul-de-sac. Je le regardais, quelque peu effrayé.

- _Il faut que je vérifie que tu es bien toi !_ S'exclama-t-il._ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à mon frère en septième année lorsqu'il s'est mis à m'insulter dans le parc ?_

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes puis m'en rappelais. J'étais surprise qu'il se rappelle de moi, de ma présence ce jour-là et surtout que je ne fus pas une inconnue à ses yeux à Poudlard.

- _Que tu ne pouvais plus accepter les doloris de ta mère et que tu avais hérité d'un petit appartement dans le Londres moldu._

-_ Bien. Ce n'est pas facile de vérifier notre identité comme on ne se connait pas très bien .. A ton tour !_

-_ De ?_

- _De voir si je suis bien moi !_ S'exaspéra-t-il, comme si c'était évident. Je soupirai. Tout cela était une perte de temps. Personne ne peut imiter Sirius Black.

- _Comment t'ai-je soigné la dernière fois chez les Potter ?_

-_ Quoi ?! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux !_ Il avait l'air énervé. Ce n'était pas ma faute, il ne savait pas grand chose sur moi ..._ Un sort désinfectant assez fort, une potion aspireuse de magie noire qui brûle la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une petite cicatrice._

Bon au moins, il pouvait se soigner seul maintenant. Enfin pas dans tous les cas. Et vu le nombre de missions qu'il allait avoir ce mois-ci, je devais me préparer à être appelée.

- _Je suis venu te chercher parce qu'on a une réunion, on m'a envoyé. J'avais peur que tu n'acceptes pas le café .. J'ai le porte-au-loin_, m'apprit-il en me le montrant. C'était une vieille brosse-à-dents.

Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'il vienne me voir à l'hôpital juste pour aller boire un café dans le Londres moldu. De un, ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius Black. De deux, je n'étais pas son genre. D'ailleurs, quel est son genre ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une fille, enfin avec une copine.

- _Tu es déçue hein ?!_

Heureusement il riait. Sirius ne se prenait jamais au sérieux. S'il le faisait, c'était un masque qu'il portait pour ne pas que les autres puissent l'atteindre. Du moins je crois. Et le porte-au-loin commença à briller. Je me dépêchais de le toucher. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais répondu s'il avait été sérieux. "Et bien oui, un peu. Je suis quoi, juste un paquet qu'on transporte ?" "Oui, je pensais que j'étais un minimum intéressante." "Non, je savais qu'un mec comme Sirius Black ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi !" "Oui, mais c'est pas grave un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !" "C'est pas grave, au pire je peux toujours aller voir ton frère .." Définitivement, non.

Nous atterrissons dans une salle différente de celle de ma première réunion. Enfin nous n'étions pas à Poudlard, puisque que nous nous trouvions dans un vieux couloir. Une sorte de cachot seulement éclairé par quelques chandelles. Sirius fit tout de même un Lumos. J'en fis de même.

- _Cela fait quelques semaines que nous avons rendez-vous ici. Mais Dumbledore ne veut pas dire où est-ce que nous nous trouvons exactement. Je dirais un vieux manoir de sang-pur ... Mais ce serait étonnant. Les Londubat peut-être ! Je connais celui des Potter comme ma poche. _

- _Ce n'est pas très rassurant comme endroit._

- _Ah j'avais oublié que tu n'étais qu'une serpentarde !_

Au soin de sa voix je compris que ce n'était pas méchant, mais par l'obscurité et le fait qu'il se tenait devant moi, je ne pus voir son expression.

- _Je préfère trouver un endroit pas rassurant plutôt que me jeter la tête la première dans n'importe quelle mission, dangereuse ou non ! _

Sur le coup, j'étais un peu plus méchante que Black. Mais je lui faisais ressentir toutes leurs années de racistes qu'ils avaient eu à notre égard, nous les "vipères" comme ils nous appelaient.

-_ Outch, touché. _

Il souriait un peu moins. Je me rappelais ce qu'avait dit Lily, à propos du fait qu'ils avait mûri. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas selon moi.

- _Il faut bien s'occuper comme on peut_, rajouta-t-il.

Tu parles d'une occupation ! Mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée puisque nous étions enfin arrivés dans la bonne salle. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, du moins je crois, et cette fois il n'y avait pas de petits gâteaux et autres douceurs. Sturgis vint me saluer avec un grand sourire, cela me faisait plaisir de le revoir, surtout que nous pouvions être naturels ici. Les trois autres maraudeurs, j'avais pris l'habitude de les appeler ainsi à cause de Lily, étaient déjà là. Je ne voyais pas Molly Weasley, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas après ce qui s'était passé pour ses frères. De plus elle avait apparemment beaucoup d'enfants.

Et pour commencer sur une note joyeuse, son mari nous annonça qu'elle était encore enceinte et que cela faisait déjà quatre mois. Evidemment nous le félicitèrent avec enthousiasme. Apparemment, ils en étaient à six enfants, je trouve ça dingue. Dumbledore fit un petit discours encore rempli de mystère sur le fait que la vie continuait et que nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de vivre. Tout le monde était d'accord. Et puis nous passions aux choses sérieuses.

- _A partir de ce mois-ci, comme vous le savez tous hormis Charlotte, nous faisons en sorte d'enfermer à Azkaban le maximum de mangemorts ou de partisans, _expliqua brièvement un .. nain. Je regardai brièvement Sirius._ C'est pour cela que les missions vont s'intensifier, et les blessures aussi. Nous voulions vous prévenir Charlotte que malheureusement, vous allez être appelées un bon nombre de fois ces temps-ci et nous voulions que vous soyez préparée. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

- _Non bien sûr que non, je suis venue pour ça._ Ma timidité me perdra_. J'ai été étonnée de n'avoir été qu'une seule fois chez les Potter._

- _Et elle s'en est vraiment bien sortie pour une première année, _déclara Lily en me souriant._ On a bien cru que James allait y rester ..._

Celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel.

- _En parlant de ça, James, comment va ton bras ?_ Demanda Sturgis qui était assis à ma gauche.

- _Je m'entraîne pour m'en resservir, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de progrès ... J'apprends aussi à me servir de mon bras gauche mais ce n'est pas simple lors des combats. Et d'ailleurs, les mangemorts se sont rendus comptes de ma petite faiblesse ... Je suis un peu la proie maintenant. Le ministère hésite à me donner des missions ou à m'envoyer au combat, mais il n'hésitera pas pendant cent-cinquante ans !_

Il paraissait calme, Lily avait l'air effondrée et totalement inquiète, ce que l'on peut comprendre.

- _Et on ne peut rien faire du tout pour ton bras ? Il doit bien y avoir un remède ! _

Après que Marlène ait parlé, tout le monde se retourna vers moi, attendant une réponse.

-_ A vrai dire, je ne fus pas celle qui s'occupa de James, mais je me suis un peu renseignée. J'ai recherché un bon nombre de bouquins mais nous commençons seulement à avoir accès petit à petit aux livres sur la magie noire. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose à l'hôpital._

- _Et la réserve de Poudlard ?_ S'écria Sirius. _Un bon nombre de livres pourraient l'aider._

Et ils avaient l'air d'en savoir quelque chose tous les quatre. Dumbledore déclara que c'était une bonne idée et que désormais j'avais accès à la réserve. Je devais faire en sorte d'y aller lorsqu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves dans les couloirs, longtemps après le couvre-feu. Je ne pouvais prêter les livres à personne d'autre, sous peine d'être exclue de l'Ordre et mise en surveillance. Peter s'en étonna et Lupin lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que certains livres tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Voldemort ne devait pas avoir accès à ces livres. Peter baissa vivement la tête, je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un de plus trouillard que moi.

Une fois qu'on eut enfin fini de parler de moi, ce qui m'avait beaucoup ennuyé,- ils parlèrent tactiques et des missions qui allaient arriver, ainsi que des actes de Voldemort et ce qu'il comptait faire. C'était très intéressant, et effrayant aussi. Voldemort essayait d'entrer dans le ministère de la magie où il avait déjà quelques pions. Ils soupçonnaient les Lestranges et les Malfoys avant tout. Sirius dit quelque chose sur sa famille, comme quoi elle était formidable et pure. Cela ne doit pas être facile de s'en prendre à sa famille. En particulier de s'en prendre à son petit frère.

* * *

**Samedi 8 novembre, 13h30, à l'appartement**

Pour une fois, j'avais très peu de devoirs et commençais même à m'ennuyer. Je lisais quelques bouquins trouvés à la bibliothèque de Sainte-Mangouste et surtout des thèses nouvelles sur la magie noire et les sorts que l'on peut créer avec. Je ne pouvais pas aller à la réserve de Poudlard puisqu'il fallait que j'attende l'heure du couvre-feu. Et puis Elisabeth était rentrée chez sa famille, Israh travaillait ce week-end. Je commençais à faire le rangement complet de mon appartement. Je retrouvais plusieurs photos de mes années à Poudlard. J'en avais peu à vrai dire, certaines étaient prises à mon insu ou à l'insu de Regulus et Tatiana, une amie de mon dortoir. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle des deux. Regulus .. et bien était devenu mangemort comme ses parents l'avait planifié depuis sa naissance, façon de parler évidemment, et Tatiana doit bientôt se fiancer il me semble. Elle m'avait promis de m'inviter à son mariage, je n'avais pour le moment aucune nouvelle. Et cela ne m'étonnait pas. Sa famille avait été au courant de nos fréquentations à la fin de sa septième année. Très puristes, ils lui avaient sûrement interdit tout bavardage avec ma personne. Regulus faisait en sorte que l'on ne parle pas trop de moi. C'était étrange que ses parents ne lui aient pas fait la réflexion sur notre amitié. Leurs deux familles étaient tellement puristes ... Pouvait-on d'ailleurs parler d'amitié ? Je n'en suis plus sûre. C'est ce que je pensais à Poudlard mais maintenant ... ils me donneraient de leurs nouvelles comme ils le faisaient avant. Ils m'avaient toujours interdit d'envoyer la moindre lettre parce que leur famille surveillait leur courrier, mais eux ? Regulus .. bon d'accord. Mais Tatiana avait été ma confidente à Poudlard, en quelque sorte. D'un côté, elle n'a jamais compris mon monde comme je n'ai jamais compris le sien.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais recouverte les jambes de photos, anciens cours, souvenirs et autres papiers. Je me levai tout en douceur et allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'avais un joli appartement de 90 m². Mes parents avaient beau être moldus, ils n'étaient pas pauvres pour autant.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ma surprise fut immense. Ma meilleure amie, qui était censée passer du temps aux Etats-Unis avec son fiancé, se tenait juste devant mes yeux.

- _Hélène ? _

Elle me prit directement dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

- _Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

-**_ Non pas du tout, _**répondit-elle en français**_. Tu m'as manqué Charlotte ! Je peux entrer ?_** J'acquiesçai et la laissai passer.**_ Tu te souviens que Jake est auror en Amérique ? Alors il a décidé d'apporter son aide au gouvernement sorcier britannique. On a enfin entendu parler de l'attaque du _**_Chemin de traverse** ! **_

Son accent anglais m'avait manqué. Elle m'avait énormément manqué. Mais pourtant, à ce moment-là, je ne pensais qu'à leur cet acte qui ressemblait, pour moi, à du suicide. Je l'aurais préféré aux Etats-Unis, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'inquiéter pour elle ... J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle y aille et pour que mes parents restent en France.

-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à prendre des risques_, me dit-elle en anglais. Elle s'était améliorée depuis l'année dernière._ Depuis quand cherches-tu à devenir une héroïne ?_

- _Ce n'est pas ça, Hélène. Au moins, ici, je ne m'inquiétais que pour ma personne. Maintenant que je sais que tu es là, je ne serai plus tranquille. Vous n'avez pas encore compris l'ampleur de la situation._

Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la première pièce à sa portée, autrement dit le salon, et s'y installa. C'était moi qui devait être en colère normalement. Mais j'avais oublié ses sautes d'humeur.

- _Bien sûr que si, et c'est justement pour ça qu'on est revenus. On ne doit pas laisser ce malade faire la même chose que .. Grindelwald. On se sentait inutiles aux Etats-Unis alors que votre pays est en guerre. Ce n'est pas juste par manque d'adrénaline, d'accord ?! Le ministère anglais recherche des aurors étrangers, c'est tout._

Cela ne servait à rien de m'énerver. Alors je m'assis à ses côtés, soupirai légèrement et acquiesçais. C'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà là et leur décision était prise. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle allait faire ici, comment avait-elle eu mon adresse, combien de temps allaient-ils rester, quand allaient-ils se marier, où logeaient-ils, où se trouvait Jake en ce moment. Elle voudrait travailler au ministère et l'entrée de son fiancé en tant qu'auror américain pourrait l'aider. Elle avait appelé mes parents en France grâce aux siens, et ils lui avaient donné mon adresse au bout d'un certain temps, peu convaincus par sa décision de me retrouver. Ils comptaient rester jusqu'à ce que tout se termine. Je lui dis que cela pouvait encore durer des décennies alors elle affirma qu'ils pouvaient rester ici un siècle encore s'il le fallait. Ils allaient se marier en février comme prévu, sauf que cela se déroulera à Londres et ils allaient loger dans un petit cottage à côté de Londres. Jake remplit des papiers au ministère, il pourra travailler dès lundi après-midi.

Elle me demanda de lui parler de ma vie ici.

- _C'est simple, je passe mon temps à l'hôpital. Mes études sont longues et fastidieuses, mais j'adore. Je me lève à six heures, je fais le tour des chambres de mon étage. Je les aide à manger, s'il le faut. Je ne suis qu'en première année, généralement on me confie les tâches ingrates. Sauf qu'avec les attaques et le nombre d'aurors qui a augmenté, cela devient plus compliqué. On a plus de pratique que de théorie, alors que cela devrait être le contraire en première année. Donc à midi j'ai une pause de trente minutes, ensuite je vais soit à un cours, soit rechercher des bouquins importants à la bibliothèque pour enquêter sur un cas spécial, soit faire des potions, cela dépend des jours. Ensuite à 16h00, selon les jours encore une fois, je fais le tour des chambres. Je peux être de garde de nuit et je n'ai pas d'heures fixes. J'ai mes week-end mais ils sont accompagnés par quatre ou cinq dissertations généralement. Dit comme cela, ça a l'air sympa. En vérité c'est l'horreur. J'appartiens à l'étage qui reçoit tous les blessés de magie noire. On découvre leurs inventions de sort chaque semaine, c'est incroyable et désespérant. Je m'attache aux patients parce qu'ils restent plus longtemps, et leurs blessures sont.. généralement affreuses. Notre étage est complet, aussi. Ce n'est pas de tout repos mais je me sens seule._

- _Je suis là maintenant._

* * *

**Mardi 11 novembre 1980**

J'étais plutôt déprimée et heureuse à la fois. Mon patient préféré, Willoughby, partait enfin de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire mais reprenait .. petit à petit de la voix. Il avait encore des rendez-vous à l'hôpital mais il allait pouvoir retrouver sa petite fille. Je m'occupais donc des papiers administratifs pour qu'il puisse sortir, un petit peu triste. J'étais égoïste car aujourd'hui il rayonnait, chose rare, et semblait proche de sa mère qui s'était enfin rendue compte de son erreur. Elle n'osait pas l'approcher au début parce qu'elle le pensait être un légume. Et puis on lui avait expliquer la situation, elle était venue plus souvent à l'hôpital, l'a soutenu finalement et a fini par s'excuser pour son comportement. C'est la première fois que je la voyais aussi extatique. Je les accompagnai jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en leur rappelant pour la énième fois les précautions à prendre. Ils me remercièrent mille fois et Willoughby m'appela son infirmière préférée sur un bout de papier, que je gardais bien précieusement depuis dans la poche de ma robe.

J'eu l'impression de devenir folle ou de revivre une scène lorsque je vis Sirius Black entrer dans l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers moi avec un petit sourire. Il était habillé de façon moldu et portait une veste en cuire ainsi que deux casques moto. Intrigant.

- _Encore vous, Sirius Black ?_ Fis-je de façon théâtrale._ Je peux t'aider ?  
_

Il me fit encore un de ses fameux sourires qui peuvent avoir mille significations à la fois. Ce fameux sourire qui me déstabilisait encore énormément.

-_ En fait je suis venu te chercher pour me faire pardonner de mercredi._

* * *

**Mai 2048**

- _Vous avez donc eu un rendez-vous avec Sirius Black ce jour-là ?_

Le journaliste, sans s'en rendre compte, prit une intonation mièvre. Finalement, il s'intéressait autant à l'histoire qu'à l'histoire d'amour, ce qui fit sourire la vieille femme.

- _Oh ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous dans la tête de Sirius. Il ne s'était jamais embêtée avec une fille. En vérité, c'était Lily et Remus qui avaient exigé qu'il se fasse pardonner. Il était si bien élevé qu'il n'a pas hésité à venir s'excuser. Il était certes orgueilleux, mais cela dépendait de la situation._

- _Quels étaient vos sentiments ?_

- _Il m'intriguait autant qu'il me déstabilisait. Il représentait un réel mystère à mes yeux, voyez-vous jeune homme ? Au début je me persuadais que je recherchais seulement en lui une pâle copie de son frère, mais lorsque je vis à quel point ils étaient différents moralement parlant, je dû me faire une raison. Sirius Black me plaisait, malheureusement. Et cela m'a entraîné dans des histoires pas croyables ..._


	4. 13-11-79

_**GROSSE ERREUR : Je viens malheureusement de me rendre compte que j'avais corrigé le 1979 en 1980 ce qui est une énooorme erreur ... La première année de cette fanfiction commence bien en 1979, toutes mes excuses.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me sont très importantes ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir lorsque l'on reçoit un petit commentaire de l'une (l'un?) de nos lectrices (/lecteurs) ! Je me suis finalement attachée à Charlotte comme tout auteur finit par s'attacher à son personnage principal, et j'espère aller au bout de cette histoire, enfin de son histoire !**_

_**J'essaye d'être la plus réaliste possible et la plus juste. Je me base sur des interviews de JKR et sur Pottermore aussi ! J'ai lu que Millicent Bagnold était ministre de la magie à partir de 1980, il est donc normal que je l'inclus dans la fanfic en imaginant quelles auraient été les répercutions sur la société sorcière et moldue. Tout ce que l'on sait d'elle malheureusement est qu'elle fut à Serdaigle ! Après, c'est à l'auteur d'aller plus loin ^^**_

_**J'essaie de rendre mes personnages les plus vivants possibles, j'espère que j'y arrive ... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre encouragement, voici la suite des événements de l'année 1979.**_

**window-to-the-past : Mais il y aura plus de drame ne t'inquiète pas ahah (sympa ton pseudo !)**

**m-a : Et oui, j'aime bien mettre les dates bon d'abord pour que les lecteurs puissent se situer et ensuite pour montrer qu'on se rapproche inlassablement de la date fatidique ... **

**MscCinnamon : Merciii pour cette fidélité ahah, en espérant que la suite te plaise ... :)**

* * *

**Mardi 13 novembre 1979**

- _Encore vous, Sirius Black ?_ Fis-je de façon théâtrale._ Je peux t'aider ?_

Il me fit encore un de ses fameux sourires qui peuvent avoir mille significations à la fois. Ce fameux sourire qui me déstabilisait encore énormément.

-_ En fait je suis venu te chercher pour me faire pardonner de mercredi._

Je le regardai, la bouche grande ouverte. Pas très glamour, mais j'étais tellement surprise de son comportement ! Combien de fois j'avais entendu les filles à Poudlard se plaindre de sa franchise, de son manque de tact et de son manque de respect ?! Cela me paraissait improbable qu'il prenne la peine et le temps pour s'excuser et m'emmener boire un verre.

_- C'est encore une excuse pour .. une réunion ?_

-_ Non, promis_ ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras.

Je ne savais jamais quoi penser de lui et je ne savais pas non plus quelles étaient ses pensées. Je devais me contenter de suppositions et cela m'énervait. D'habitude, j'arrivais plutôt facilement à cerner les gens. D'ailleurs, cela amusait Regulus qui me demandait comment faire plier telle ou telle personne. Je suis une serpentarde, jouer de mes atouts pour parvenir à mes fins fait partie de ma vie. Après, pour définir si nous sommes un bon ou un mauvais serpentard dans l'univers manichéen des gryffondors, tout dépendait de nos buts. Je n'étais pas comme Regulus, à vouloir satisfaire chaque personne afin de monter dans la hiérarchie poudlarienne et sorcière. Au contraire, j'essayais de me faire petite et de me glisser hors des filets installés par les sang-purs de la maison.

J'étais soulagée que ce ne soit encore pas une excuse pour une réunion de l'ordre et cela me surpris. J'aimais bien ces réunions, elles me permettaient d'ouvrir les yeux sur la situation du monde sorcier d'aujourd'hui. J'avais fait de très bonnes rencontres et, d'un certain côté, cela m'avait fait mûrir. Alors pourquoi étais-je heureuse en apprenant que nous n'avions pas de réunion ? Je préférais ne pas répondre à cette question.

- _Je vais me changer._

- _Tu peux rester comme ça, j'adore les tenues des infirmières_ ! Ria-t-il.

Je me retournai subitement pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir. Il passait sa vie à me déstabiliser. D'habitude, je suis la personne qui déstabilise mais avec lui, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il pense et répliquer comme je le ferais avec n'importe qui. Je dirais que c'était la même chose avec James, Remus et Peter. Ils étaient comme ... indéchiffrables. Ou bien peut-être que c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer ce genre de personnes. Lily était tellement sincère dans tous ses gestes et toutes ses paroles que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'analyser, ni de la déstabiliser par ailleurs.

Sirius Black m'amena dans un petit café à vingt minutes de l'hôpital, un café qui m'était inconnu. Il connaissait apparemment les barmans. C'était petit et convivial, très confortable. Il m'expliqua qu'il habitait dans cette rue, héritage de son oncle. J'en avais déjà entendu parler. Il me demanda ce que je voulais boire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Etait-il plutôt du genre à prendre un verre ou un café ? Devant mon indécision, il commanda deux cafés noisette, il était plus sérieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-_ Je pensais que tu étais plutôt alcool_, lui avouais-je.

-_ Je ne suis pas alcoolique_ ! Fit-il, en faisait semblant d'être vexé.

-_ Disons que je me suis fait une petite idée sur ton caractère, l'autre jour au bar !_

A la fin, il avait été encore plus mal que James. Et c'était quelque chose à voir, je vous l'assure.

- _Tu n'étais pas très sobre non plus si je me rappelle !_

Pas faux.

-_ C'était exceptionnel et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'alcool moi !_

Ce qui était vrai.

-_ C'est normal, tu es tellement fine et fragile_, répliqua-t-il.

-_ N'importe quoi ! Et toi, Black, tu es tellement fort et grand et musclé que ..._

- _On dirait une lionne quand tu réagis comme ça, c'est mignon !_ Je ne voulais pas être mignonne._ Pourquoi es-tu allée à Serpentard ? Tu n'as aucun traits de vipères !_

- _Et bien ... peut-être que tu n'aurais pas pensé ça si tu avais appris, en sixième année, que je fus celle qui vous piégea dans votre dortoir avec toutes ces vipères et araignées ..._

- _Quoi ?_

Là, je l'avais calmé. Tant mieux, il m'irritait à me voir comme une petite fille vulnérable. Il avait certainement cette impression parce que je fus l'amie de son petit frère. Il paraissait choqué et n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, pendant ce temps, une serveuse vint nous apporter nos cafés et demanda des nouvelles à Sirius. Elle m'apprit qu'il venait là tous les jours et que son patron lui avait même proposé un poste ici. Cela me fit penser que Sirius n'avait aucun boulot, pourtant, il n'avait pas de problème d'argent. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance.

- _Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tu m'avais déjà surprise lorsque tu t'es retrouvée dans le couloir avec Nott mais alors là .. Oups._

Il se sentit gêné lorsque je fis les gros yeux. Le couloir avec Nott .. cela ne pouvait être que le moment où, en cinquième année, il m'avait proposé de venir les rejoindre.

- _Tu étais là ?_!

- _Et bien en fait .. on était sous .. dans une cachette secrète du septième étage avec James et on a pensé à intervenir mais tu t'es si bien débrouillée qu'on a juste vérifié que Nott ne puisse pas courir après toi. On ne voulait pas s'en mêler non plus .._

N'y avait-il aucune intimité dans cette école ? Même Regulus et Severus n'étaient pas au courant de cette affaire ! Je pensais que ce moment était mon plus gros secret ..

- _Génial_, marmonnais-je.

- _Oh allez, c'est rien, tu devrais être fière, je trouve ça génial moi. En fait, tu es aussi vicieuse que courageuse !_

Le fait d'être courageux était une des meilleures qualités aux yeux de Sirius Black.

- _Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être courageuse._

* * *

**Jeudi 15 novembre 1979, 20h30**

J'étais épuisée aujourd'hui. Ma journée avait été difficile, les patients ne sont pas tous des Willoughby, et parfois, ils manquent de tact et de gentillesse. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire preuve de compréhension. J'avais eu énormément de travail et en plus de cela, des recherches en tant qu'étudiante. Une infirmière, qui me détestait, m'avait accusé de payer l'hôpital pour avoir été l'infirmière attitrée d'un patient lors de ma première année. Il m'avait en effet semblé que cela aurait du être impossible, être l'infirmière de . Et puis finalement, miss Bingley est venue calmer sa crise d'hystérie en expliquant que, puisque j'avais été à son réveil, il n'avait voulu que l'infirmière Mercier dans sa chambre. De plus, le fait que je lui ai parlé durant son comas avait certainement changer la donne.

Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais été appelée chez les Londubat, blessés tous les deux. Ils m'ont expliqués que la situation était de plus en plus compliquée parce que les mangemorts se mettaient à plusieurs pour essayer de les tuer, comme ils l'avaient fait avec les jumeaux Prewett. Ils le faisaient aussi avec les Potter et Sirius, juste parce qu'ils étaient des "traîtres", juste parce que des sang-purs ne devraient pas se comporter de cette façon, défendre les sang-mêlés, se mélanger avec eux, marier une sang de bourbe, renier sa famille. Ce genre de choses. Ils n'avaient rien de très grave, même si je leur préconisais de ne pas sortir le lendemain, mais ils n'auraient pas pu expliquer à l'hôpital ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient été aimables, mais cela se voyait qu'ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient seulement cinq ans de plus que moi, j'avais l'impression qu'ils en avaient au moins dix.

Et enfin, je recevais Hélène et Jake ce soir-là, elle tenait absolument à me le présenter mais ils étaient encore en plein emménagement, ce qui expliquait le fait que je les recevais chez moi. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure, Hélène m'avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs pour me remercier. Des roses sorcières qui s'adaptaient à l'ambiance de la maison. Elles étaient blanches pour le moment, je me demandais ce que cela voulait dire. Elle me présenta Jake, son fiancé. Il correspondait bien à l'image des américains que je me faisais. Grand, blond, musclé, de fortes épaules, un grand sourire, un accent agaçant, une tenue moldue, autrement dit un polo et un pull. Jake était un cliché. Hélène m'observait du coin de l'oeil alors je fis la conversation avec Jake en lui posant différentes questions. S'il n'était pas trop dépaysé, comment ça se passait chez les aurors britanniques, si ça ne le dérangeait pas de se marier ici.

- _Tu es rentrée tard aujourd'hui, Charlotte ! _

- _Et bien, nous avons beaucoup de boulot, surtout en ce moment._

-_ Quand même, je ne pensais pas qu'une formation pour devenir nurse était aussi difficile !_

S'il n'y avait que la formation, je pense que je serais moins exténuée. Tous les deux avaient l'air extrêmement heureux, ce qui me fit bizarre dans un tel climat. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lisses, de grands yeux verts et un sourire éblouissant. Lorsqu'on était en vacances dans le sud de la France, j'avais complexé à ses côtés de bien nombreuses fois. On aurait dit une Narcissa Malfoy heureuse et gentille. Je les taquinais durant le dîner sur leurs futurs enfants qui seront tous blonds et ressembleront à des anges. Elle m'apprit que nous allions bientôt faire les boutiques pour trouver les robes parfaites. Je serai demoiselle d'honneur avec sa petite sœur Marielle et sa cousine Florence.

-_ Et c'est là que j'ai un service à te demander ..._

Je m'attendais au pire avec elle, mais j'étais toujours prête à l'aider. Elle aussi ferait n'importe quoi pour m'aider.

- _En fait, j'ai assez de place pour loger ma mère et Florence mais du coup, comme tu la connais bien, ce serait adorable si tu pouvais prendre Marielle sous ton aile ..._

Marielle avait juste quinze ans et était merveilleuse. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite soeur, étant fille unique.

- _Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

Ils me remercièrent tous les deux. Jake quant à lui ramenait trois de ses amis, dont l'un était aurors. Les deux autres avaient ouvert une boutique de vêtements sorciers qui apparemment fonctionnait bien.

-_ Et donc William, celui qui est auror, n'a pas de cavalière ! _

Hélène me fixa avec un grand sourire. Dites-moi que je rêve ... J'ignorai sa phrase en changeant de conversation.

- _Alors Jake, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour te battre pour la Grande-Bretagne ? _

-_ En effet. C'est un honneur de défendre le bien._ Un peu trop manichéen à mon goût. _Ce lord représente un énorme danger pour la société sorcière et personne ne bouge le petit doigt aux Etats-Unis ou ailleurs en Europe, c'est affligeant. _

J'acquiesçai. J'allais parler du danger que tout cela représentait pour lui et pour leur mariage mais en voyant le regard d'Hélène, je me tus. Quelle idée aussi de se marier à dix-huit ans.

* * *

**Vendredi 16 novembre, Chemin-de-traverse, 17h30**

J'avais reçu une lettre le matin-même des Potter. C'était apparemment James qui l'avait écrite : "_Miss Mercier, vous avez l'honneur d'être invités au grand repas des Potter qui aura lieu ce vendredi soir à 20h00 dans leur magnifique et sublime manoir. Une tenue stricte est exigée. Ainsi qu'un cadeau pour l'hôte._" Lily avait rajouté : "_Ce n'est qu'une petite réception. Viens comme tu es. Sans cadeau. J'espère que tu seras disponible, à ce soir_ !"

Je venais de m'acheter une petite robe au cas où, puisque je n'avais plus rien à me mettre. Et là, j'allais acheter une petite bouteille de champagne sorcier. Heureusement que ma formation me permettait de recevoir de l'argent. Il y avait peu de monde sur le chemin-de-traverse. Il faisait déjà nuit, et plus personne n'osait sortir. Alors qu'est-ce que je faisais là seule ? L'enfermement m'avait sûrement rendue folle.

Quelqu'un me prit par le bras et et se servit de son autre bras pour étouffer mon cri de surprise. Je ne pouvais voir qui c'était car cette personne m'avait attirée vers l'allée des Embrumes. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Justement au moment où je réalisais ma folie.

- _Charlotte, c'est moi._

-_ Reg ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois !_ M'écriais-je.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir son visage.

-_ Je suis désolé. Je préfère qu'on ne me voit pas ici._

- _Tout le monde sait que tu fréquentes cette Allée, _répliquais-je d'un ton acide.

Je me rendis compte à quel point cela m'avait blessé qu'il ne me donne pas de nouvelles. Je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant que je pusse être aussi proche de Regulus Black.

- _Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Ecoute, c'est compliqué. Je suis content de te voir. J'espère que tu vas bien_

- _Je vais bien._

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait soudainement vieilli et il semblait soucieux. Plus mature, aussi, plus sérieux.

- _Et toi ? _

-_ Pas le top. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te contacter ... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. J'ai promis à mes parents de ne plus te revoir. Et je ne suis pas absent de ta vie juste parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé, mais pour que tu n'aies pas de problème. Tu avais raison à propos de toutes ces conneries. Mais j'assume mes actes. Je .. je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. Mais ... tu avais raison et je suis revenu à la raison. Je vais .. je suis sur le point de découvrir quelque chose. Tu m'as manqué ..._

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-_ Reg écoutes .._

-_ Je dois y aller, avant qu'on nous voit._

- _J'ai vu ton frère cette semaine, il va bien, _lançais-je subitement. Je savais à quel point il tenait à lui.

- _Je sais. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques mois. Prends soin de toi, surtout. Et rentre chez toi immédiatement ! A bientôt, frenchie._

Il aimait m'appeler comme ça. J'avais l'impression que nous n'allions jamais nous revoir. Et il transplanna. Il était moins froid que d'habitude. Mais comme toujours, il avait du mal à s'exprimer et se confier. Savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée me faisait plaisir. Certes il était dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais apparemment, il avait compris tout ce que je lui avais dit durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. On s'était beaucoup engueulés à cause de toute cette histoire, devenir un futur mangemort. Il ne comprenait pas que je ne comprenne pas. Il voulait devenir quelque chose mais il n'avait pas assez de courage pour le faire de lui-même et se détacher de toutes ses origines. Il ne partageait pas les idées de Voldemort mais voulait que sa famille soit fière de lui. S'il était partit comme Sirius l'avait fait, je suis certaine que ce dernier l'aurait accueilli avec joie. Sirius a eu la chance d'être à Gryffondor, d'avoir une autre famille. Pas comme Regulus qui, en plus, avait été délaissé par son frère.

Je me rendis jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, baguette magique dans la main droite. Je me sentais bizarre. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir et pourtant .. Il n'allait pas bien et je ne pouvais rien faire. Peut-être que Sirius pouvait l'aider. Que voulait-il dire par "je suis sur le point de découvrir quelque chose." ? Si seulement tout était beaucoup plus simple. Si seulement les enfants de sang-pur n'avaient pas à choisir entre déshonneur et fierté, ou entre la perte de leur famille et leurs idéaux. Si seulement les enfants de moldus étaient en sécurité, pouvaient vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait.

Une fois devant la cheminée, je demandais pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette année l'accès au manoir Potter. Bizarrement, j'avais hâte de revoir tout le monde. Je me demandais combien de personne y aurait-il, et si je devais parler à Sirius de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec son petit frère. Oui, certainement. Regulus m'aurait demandé de ne pas lui en parler sinon.

Cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas reçue par Sirius Black mais par une Lily Evans en tenue moldue. Elle portait une jupe taille haute bleue à pois blancs ainsi qu'une petit pull blanc à coll roulé. Elle a toujours été très à la mode. Je portais une robe serrée à la taille avec des motifs géométriques de couleur rouge. Mon brushing n'était plus le même après ma virée au chemin de traverse.

- _Charlotte ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer ! Comment vas-tu, pas trop fatiguée ?_

- _Un peu_, lui avouais-je.

Elle me prit mon manteau puis m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle-à-manger. S'y trouvait une immense table avec seulement quatre couverts de préparés.

- _Les hommes vont arriver_, m'apprit-elle.

Je lui offris la bouteille, qu'elle reçu avec un immense sourire, et elle me proposa un verre de rosé. Enfin, James arriva dans la grande salle accompagné de Remus Lupin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui soit présent ce soir !

- _Remus et Peter ne te connaissent pas beaucoup, on voulait faire les présentations ! James, c'est un cadeau de Charlotte_, s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit prendre la bouteille dans ses mains._ Mais Peter est occupé ce soir et Sirius a encore une mission. _

J'avais l'impression que Sirius passait son temps à chasser les mangemorts, comme par ennui. Remus me serra la main et me demanda des nouvelles de l'hôpital, voulant savoir à peu près combien de personnes attaquées entraient dans notre étage par jour. Peu en ce moment, étonnamment.

- _Ce n'est pas si étonnant. A chaque coup d'attaque, ils se font tout petits juste après. _

Il avait l'air de suivre de près la situation. Nous nous assîmes à table et Lily apporta les apéritifs. J'étais affamée mais je me retenais quelque peu, par politesse et bonne éducation. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'ils faisaient comme si j'appartenais à leur groupe d'amis, comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Si en sixième année quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serai invitée à dîner chez James et Lily Potter ... Remus m'expliqua brièvement la façon d'agir chez les maraudeurs. Lorsque je lui demandais s'il travaillait au ministère chez les maîtres penseurs, il eut un drôle de sourire et m'expliqua brièvement qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans sa profession. Cela avait l'air d'être un sujet sensible, alors je ramenais la conversation à la situation d'aujourd'hui. Remus et James parlèrent d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient vaguement. Elle avait tué de vieux amis et lors de son procès, cette même personne a déclaré que ce n'était pas de son plein gré et qu'elle avait été sous l'effet de l'imperium. Sujet sensible durant les procès car certains disaient la vérité et d'autres s'en servaient comme excuse, et on ne pouvait savoir qui avait raison ou non. Je m'intéressai au sujet en discutant avec Remus et James jusqu'à ce que Lily nous interrompe en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de discutions à sa propre table. Elle avait cet air autoritaire qui faisait que personne n'osait la contredire.

- _Ma meilleure amie française vient de se fiancer avec un américain, et ils sont tous les deux venus à Londres parce que Jake est auror et il compte travailler pour le ministère anglais_, leur expliquais-je en espérant entendre James en parler pour avoir un peu plus d'informations sur Jake. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance et il semblait bizarre. Je faisais toujours confiance à ma première impression.

-_ Ah l'américain, oui, je le vois souvent aux entraînements. Il est solitaire mais très fort. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il s'y connait en magie noire et en défense contre les forces du mal ! _

Cela ne m'étonnait absolument pas. Qui, hormis un fana de la magie noire, voudrait venir habiter en Angleterre durant cette période de folie ?! Oui, il avait beau être le fiancé d'Hélène, je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance. Certes je ne l'avouerai pas à ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le soupçonner. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais tord à ce sujet.

Ce soir, je comprenais qu'il était hors de question de parler de magie noire et de tout ce qui allait avec. Y compris l'Ordre. Apparemment, Lily avait fait une crise de nerf dans la journée. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de plus que moi et ils devaient en supporter tellement ... La population les voyaient comme des héros, les pensant comme les sauveurs de l'humanité sans se mettre une seule seconde à leur place et imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre. Ils étaient juste persuadés que les Potter avaient beaucoup de courage à revendre. Qui a assez de courage pour supporter des attaques inlassables à 15 contre 1 ?

Alors on se mit à parler de Poudlard, de nos souvenirs, des professeurs ... Nous avions l'impression d'être des gens normaux vivant une soirée normale. Lily allait apparemment mieux. James était drôle, intéressant, intelligent. Remus se faisait plus discret mais je voyais à quel point il observait tout. Il avait cette soif d'être aimé en se rendant le plus serviable possible. Remus apporta une petite anecdote, la première fois où Lily avait frappé James. C'était en troisième année, ils avaient lancé un sortilège "pour rire" sur Severus en déclarant qu'il voulait sauver "Lily-jolie". Cette dernière le remercia en le frappant et ce fut le début d'une longue liste de refus.

Et puis vint le moment où Lily et James eurent une petite dispute. Etre en couple n'est pas si simple que ça. James et Lily s'aimaient tellement que le moindre problème se transformait en une véritable explosion. Elle lui reprochait sa conduite envers sa soeur et son fiancé, il y a plusieurs mois. James en culpabilisait apparemment, puisque la soeur de Lily l'ignorait dorénavant. Remus m'invita dans le salon afin qu'on les laisse tranquilles.

-_ Ce n'est pas facile en ce moment. Lily .. et bien, elle a toujours été d'une nature explosive, comme tu dois le savoir, et en ce moment elle n'arrive pas à supporter grand chose. Ils ont affronté tu-sais-qui il n'y a pas très longtemps .. Les Londubat l'ont déjà affronté deux fois. Ils sont les cibles des mangemorts, comme l'est toute personne de l'Ordre. _

Il se mit à côté de l'immense cheminée et son regard se perdit dans les braises. Une soirée ne pouvait pas se passer sans que l'on soit soucieux, c'est indéniable. Ils avaient tous les cinq décidé d'aider les sorciers et Dumbledore grâce à l'Ordre mais devait le regretter de temps en temps.

-_ Alors, tu t'entends bien avec Sirius ?_

Je n'imaginais pas une telle tournure lors de cette conversation.

-_ Il est sympa._

Qu'étais-je censée répondre ?! Sirius était juste une connaissance, je m'entendais bien mieux avec Lily.

-_ Ils m'ont un peu parlé de toi. Lily était heureuse que les garçons t'apprécient parce que tu représentes le contre-exemple de leur idée : serpentard = mangemort. _

Tout tournait autour de ma maison, à chaque conversation. Tout ce qui importait à leurs yeux est que j'étais une serpentarde sans pour autant en être une selon eux. Selon Sirius surtout. Il se basait sur ce qu'il avait connu chez les Sang-pur. Je lui en voulais un peu pour ça.

- _Je ne dénigrerai jamais Serpentard, cette maison m'a accompagné durant sept années de ma vie et j'y ai découvert des personnes formidables._

-_ Je veux bien te croire. _

Il devait se faire une idée de ma personnalité sans pour autant m'en parler. Je préférais ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi. Je n'avais pas rajouté : "et des personnes monstrueuses", ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser. Rodolphus Lestrange en était un bon exemple. Regulus ne lui parlait que parce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte de la même famille, pour ne pas que ses parents lui rappellent ses mauvaises fréquentations. Pour ne pas que ses parents lui demandent de ne plus me fréquenter.

Lily et James vinrent nous retrouver comme si de rien était et nous mangeâmes le dessert devant le feu. Ils avaient l'impression de retourner dans leur salle commune. Je me demandais ce que c'était que d'avoir grandi à Gryffondor. Certainement pas la même chose que de grandir dans une grande salle faite de pierre, froide. La première image qui me revenait était cette longue table en bois près du lac. Ce lac m'avait toujours effrayé.

J'étais un peu gênée d'avoir assisté à l'une de leurs engueulades. Je me souvenais que pendant ma sixième année, tout le monde les voyait (hormis à Serpentard) comme le petit couple parfait qui s'aimait passionnément. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, le château vivait calmement et plus personne n'assistait à une crise Potter-Evans. Nous étions tous tellement habitués à la bêtise des quatre gryffondors que nous fûmes tous très surpris. Et nous, les verts, soulagés. Je crois que je leur en voulais encore un petit peu pour tout ce qu'ils nous faisaient subir sans nous connaître. Parfois, ils étaient juste énervés et, lorsqu'ils croisaient des serpentards, leur lançaient un petit sort pas très sympathique. Une fois, je m'étais retrouvée avec des pustules ignobles durant trois jours. Regulus s'en était pris à Sirius par la suite.

J'étais un peu plus absente dans leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que Sirius apparaisse dans le salon en transplannant.

- _Génial, on a pas le droit à un peu d'intimité Black ?! Et si on était que tous les deux et que .._

- _Oh ça va Evans, je savais que Remus venait ce soir !_ Répliqua-t-il en ôtant son manteau et son écharpe. Il avait l'air épuisé.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été mis au courant que je faisais moi aussi partie des invités. Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière déplaisante, comme si ma présence l'ennuyait. Il en profita pour prendre une part de gâteau et les garçons parlèrent de sa mission.

- _Il m'énerve lorsqu'il fait l'enfant de cette façon_ ! Me fit Lily.

En même temps, ils n'avaient même pas vingt ans. Parfois, ils l'oubliaient. Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais absolument pas me mêler de leurs histoires. J'étais un peu trop timide pour ça, je n'avais pas le caractère de feu de Lily.

- _Charlotte ?_

Je me retournai vers Sirius.

- _J'aurais besoin de tes talents pour une petite blessure à l'abdomen. _

- _Oui, bien sûr. _

-_ Ne te fais pas avoir Charlotte, c'est sa technique pour draguer les jeunes femmes en détresse !_

- _Hé !_

- _Comment ça en détresse ?_! M'énervais-je faussement, les poings sur les hanches.

Ils sourirent tous. J'en fus soulagée, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être de trop avec eux, de n'avoir rien à faire avec.

- _Façon de parler !_

Lily nous conseilla d'aller dans la salle-de-bain du rez-de-chaussée et nous demanda de bien tout nettoyer après. Oui chef !

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir telle une gamine lorsque Sirius enleva sa chemise. J'étais tellement enfantine lorsque je m'y mettais ... Mais heureusement, Sirius était bien trop occupé à regarder sa blessure pour le remarquer. Un "feu-sortilège". Il vous brûle et creuse profondément dans la peau. Le plus étonnant est qu'il n'y a qu'un trou noir, mais la blessure brûle jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin s'en occupe. On en voyait de plus en plus. Je lui expliquai brièvement ce que c'était. Je lui dis que pour guérir la blessure, il fallait que j'emploie un sort très douloureux. Je lui demandai alors de me parler de sa mission.

- _On devait empêcher des mangemorts de s'en prendre aux cousins de Molly Weasley, des Prewett. On a réussi, pour ce soir. Mais on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'on va devoir revenir ... Ils refusent de rejoindre Voldemort alors voilà. Molly est sur le point de faire une crise de nerf, si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

Il avait souffert mais n'avait rien dit. Il m'expliqua en riant qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de petite blessure. En effet, il avait une sorte de griffe sur le torse. Je désinfectai le tout juste avant que l'on ne retrouve les trois autres au salon. Il me remercia. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Cette mission avait du être éprouvante. Je m'en voulais de rester dans mon coin, de ne pas aider la communauté sorcière. Mais je n'avais jamais été douée en sortilège de défense ou d'attaque. D'ailleurs, si un mangemort était au courant quant à ma présence à l'Ordre, je ne saurais même pas me défendre. Aussi, j'avais intérêt à me faire toute petite ... Je ne serai jamais autant courageuse qu'eux quatre. Et je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de mon manque de courage, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore vienne chez moi.

Une fois dans le salon, Lily interrompit leur conversation d'un geste. Ma présence n'était certainement pas voulue, alors je pris le choix de ne plus les embêter et leur donnai comme excuse ma fatigue. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Au final, je me demandais pourquoi les Potter m'avaient invitée. A Poudlard, ils étaient connus pour être un groupe fermé qui ne s'ouvrait à personne. Aujourd'hui, je me faisais invitée par deux fois au café puis à un repas. Tout cela me semblait louche. Et si jamais ceux de l'Ordre ne me faisaient pas confiance à cause de mes anciennes amitiés et de mon passé à Serpentard ? Ils avaient peut-être peur que je sois une espionne pour Voldemort. Dans ce cas, ils auraient donc demandé aux Maraudeurs de me surveiller et de veiller à ce que je garde le secret. Tout cela était beaucoup plus plausible que le fait que Lily et les autres s'intéressent à moi. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Et puis, ils ne disaient rien de confidentiel et ne parlaient pas vraiment de leurs missions durant les réunions où j'étais invitée.

Je m'endormis à la pensée que j'avais oublié de parler à Sirius au sujet de son frère. Je le ferai très certainement à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

**Samedi 15 décembre 1979**

Le froid, glacial, n'avait de cesse de fragiliser la peau de mon visage, seule partie de mon corps qui n'était pas recouverte par des vêtements réchauffés grâce à un sortilège. Je remis mon écharpe de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'envole pas, puis je pris une grande respiration. Une fois que ce fut mon tour, je présentai mes papiers moldus au capitaine du bateau. Il me souhaita un bon voyage avec un petit accent. Une fois dans ce même bateau, je me dépêchai de trouver une bonne place, près d'une fenêtre de préférence. Dans ce genre de gros bateau, j'aimais regarder les vagues, cette vision est des plus reposantes à mes yeux. Cependant, j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue de ce qu'il y a dans cette eau profonde et noirâtre.

Après de nombreux mois passés à l'hôpital, de nombreux mois épuisants et sans fin, on m'accordait enfin des vacances. J'avais le temps de prendre du repos, de revoir ma famille et surtout, de travailler. Car même si nous avions trois semaines de vacances, nos professeurs et guérisseurs attitrés ne nous avaient pas laissé sans rien. J'avais pris quelques livres sur les anciens soins datant du moyen-âge, période où est née la magie noire justement. De quoi m'occuper pendant quelques heures et de quoi prendre des notes. J'adorais lire. Mon professeur de potion un jour m'avait même dit que j'aurais pu écrire une thèse sur la littérature sorcière. Mais en quoi tout cela aurait-il aidé les autres ?

J'étais heureuse d'arriver enfin à Calais. Mes parents m'y attendaient en voiture normalement. J'avais tellement hâte de les retrouver. Quelques lettres de temps en temps ne me suffisaient pas. Je ne les avais plus vus depuis le mois d'août. Mon père m'attendait donc à Calais, dans sa nouvelle voiture. Il me serra longuement dans ses bras et me demanda si j'allais bien au moins quatre fois. Je le rassurais le plus possible. Je demandai des nouvelles de maman, ils allaient bien tous les deux mais s'ennuyaient de moi, bien qu'ils soient habituer à vivre seuls dans notre énorme maison. Ils avaient retrouvé le manoir des parents de maman, à Deauville. Une magnifique maison blanche datant du début du vingtième siècle, très bien entretenue. Le jardin était immense, composé d'une piscine, d'une rivière artificielle, d'un terrain de tennis, d'une grande terrasse faite de pierres. Il y avait un étang près des bois. Jamais personne ne s'y rendait. Et nous bénéficions d'une petite plage. J'étais heureuse que mes parents soient ici, en sécurité.

- **_Ta mère a cuisiné_**, m'apprit mon père.

Jamais je ne me ferrais à la voiture !

- **_Vraiment_** ? M'exclamais-je en le faisant rire.

- **_Oui, je t'assure, elle voulait marquer le coup. Elle a commencé à apprendre la cuisinière avec Willa depuis que nous sommes revenus en France. Bien sûr, ta chère mère est très heureuse de retrouver toutes ces anciennes amies ici. Mais ce n'est plus pareil, ce n'est plus la même chose. Nous avons tous vieilli et notre fille nous manque._**

Etre fille unique n'avait pas que des privilèges, j'étais beaucoup trop choyée. Je pouvais réellement obtenir tout ce que je voulais. Si l'envie d'avoir un cheval me prenait, je n'avais qu'à en faire part à mon père et je l'avais dans l'heure qui suivait. J'avais été capricieuse, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Poudlard. Mon statut de fille de moldus avait vite calmé mes ardeurs.

Le trajet ne fut pas trop long et je fus enchantée de converser avec mon cher papa. Une fois à la maison, ma mère se mit presque à pleurer de joie. Finalement, le déjeuner ne fut pas mauvais. La compagnie de mes parents me faisait du bien. Ils m'avaient tant manqué ... Ils écoutaient avec attention mes récits, s'intéressaient à ce que je faisais même s'ils avaient du mal à comprendre, me proposaient leurs aides, montraient leurs inquiétudes. J'essayais de les rassurer.

- **_Je passe la plupart de mon temps à l'hôpital, vous le savez bien. Je ne vais presque plus au Chemin de Traverse et mon appartement se trouve dans le Londres moldu. Et puis, Poudlard a appris à me défendre._**

Cette dernière phrase était un mensonge. Mais je voulais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi le temps que je sois en Angleterre.

- **_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir à Paris ?_**

Ma mère insistait. Elle ne comprenait pas que la Grande-Bretagne ait besoin de moi. Je lui expliquais calmement, avec gentillesse. Ils étaient perdu avec tout ça. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Je leur expliquais la situation en prenant l'exemple de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Je comparais Voldemort à Hitler. Ils comprenaient déjà beaucoup mieux. Les moldus français ne se rendaient compte de rien en France, mais mes parents avaient remarqué des visites fréquentes du président français en Angleterre. Le premier ministre et le président se voyaient beaucoup plus souvent, apparemment. Je n'y restais qu'une dizaine de jours. Noël fut une soirée formidable. Nous n'étions que tous les trois, heureux, profitant d'être ensemble. Sans même qu'on se le dise, nous oubliions la société magique et profitions de cette soirée pour nous remémorer notre enfance. Le festin fut magnifique, tout cela m'avait manqué. Je ne faisais rien de mes journées, hormis me balader et rencontrer des amis à mes parents, accueillir de vieilles connaissances, m'installer sur la plage. D'ailleurs les matins, après un bon petit déjeuner à la française, je me rendais sur la plage, m'installais sur une serviette et lisais un livre moldu tout en écoutant le son des vagues. Lors du dernier matin, ma mère me rejoignit.

-**_ Les parents d'Hélène essaient de la convaincre de faire son mariage ici. Nous ne voulons pas de catastrophe, ni de blessés parmi les invités. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave là-bas. J'en avais une petite idée mais je me voilais la face, surtout. Je ne voulais pas reconnaître que mon bébé était en danger. Tu es grande désormais, nous devons respecter tes choix. Je te demande simplement de ne pas faire d'erreur stupide, de faire attention à toi chaque seconde et de nous envoyer une lettre tous les jours, même si tu n'y écris que : Je vais bien. Ton père, même s'il ne le montre pas, s'est beaucoup inquiété. Si jamais .. tu as des problèmes à cause de ton rang .. dans la société sorcière, reviens en France, je t'en supplie. _**

Depuis ma deuxième année, ma mère s'en est toujours voulue pour sa condition de moldue. Elle avait toujours voulu répondre à tous mes désirs et faire en sorte que je sois comblée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas devenir une sorcière de sang-pur, malgré sa richesse et sa condition.

- _**J'ai toujours été heureuse grâce à vous et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Je ne prendrai pas de risque, ne sortirai pas de l'hôpital qui ne craint rien et s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je reviens en France. Je t'aime.**_

- _**Je t'aime aussi,** darling._

* * *

**Mardi 26 décembre 1979**

J'étais si triste de revenir en Angleterre que j'avais même penser à retourner en France. Et puis je pensais à Poudlard, aux patients de l'hôpital, aux personnes si courageuses de l'ordre et à ma meilleure amie. Alors, j'étais sûre de ma décision de rester en Grande-Bretagne.

Mais je dois avouer que j'étais particulièrement énervée par l'après-midi essayage de robes de demoiselle d'honneur. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps, ici. Cependant, je faisais en sorte de ne pas le montrer puisque j'étais là pour le mariage d'Hélène, et qu'elle avait besoin de ma présence. Elle était tendue et n'arrêtait pas de pousser des cris aigus et de s'énerver sur n'importe qui. Je pouvais la comprendre. Se marier à cet âge-là était synonyme de privation de liberté à mes yeux. Mais par respect pour elle, je me tus. Et comme les autres filles, je fis en sorte d'être époustouflée par la vision d'elle, adorable créature, dans sa robe de princesse. J'étais absolument contre ce mariage, pourtant, à cet instant-même, je l'enviais quelque peu.

Sa mère avait réussi à les faire changer d'avis, elle et Jake. Ils acceptaient de faire leur mariage à Deauville fin février et avaient déjà envoyé leurs invitations. Tout se passerait chez Hélène. Ce sera une occasion de plus pour que je retrouve mes parents. Hélène n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que chaque jeune fille devait venir à son mariage accompagnées. J'étais bien capable de trouver une personne hideuse rien que pour la rendre furieuse. Pourquoi pas Peter Pettigrow ? Mauvaise idée, jamais je ne pourrais le suporter durant un week-end entier. Mais jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle m'impose un garçon. Je déteste ça. Durant chaque vacances d'été, Hélène m'avait imposé des garçons. Et aucun ne fut de mon goût. Parfois, elle avait du mal à me comprendre. Quant à moi, je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Les robes de demoiselles d'honneur étaient évidemment jolies. Elles étaient coupées de façon à mettre la poitrine en valeur et allaient jusqu'aux pieds. Elles étaient droites, mais amples cependant pour les jambes. La ceinture de couleur pêche serrait la taille et amincissait toute personne la portant. Elles avaient de fine dorures si légères qu'on ne s'en apercevait même pas. Enfin, elles permettaient à la personne de faire montre de son dos. J'adorais la mienne. Et lorsqu'elle Hélène vit mon regard pétiller, je sus qu'elle fut soulagée et extrêmement heureuse à la fois. Désormais, j'allais mettre du mien dans ce mariage. Après tout, il était question de sa vie, et non de la mienne.

* * *

**Jeudi 28 décembre 1979**

Lily était passée chez moi cet après-midi. Je lui offris le thé. Elle fut heureuse de me voir à l'appartement, puisqu'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé à l'hôpital. Elle m'expliqua que les Londubat avaient été attaqué dans leur domicile la nuit-même, et qu'ils avaient été transférés à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce n'était pas si grave qu'ils pensaient. Je lui promis de passer les voir et d'avoir plus d'informations quant à leurs états. Ils n'étaient pas dans le comas, juste blessés et écorchés à vif par de nombreux sortilèges. Leur maison avait entièrement brûlé. La mère de Franck avait déjà planifié leur arrivée dans sa propre maison. Mais le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils avaient appris par la même occasion le fait qu'Alice était enceinte. De deux mois. Lily en parla brièvement. Ce sujet la dérangeait apparemment. Elle m'invita aussi pour le nouvel an, ce que j'acceptais avec joie.

Elle paraissait encore plus troublée et anxieuse que d'habitude. Mais je pouvais mettre cela sur le compte de l'accident chez les Londubat, elle savait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, fit tomber sa tasse sur le carrelage blanc de mon appartement.

- _Lily .. tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?_

Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir en ayant rien pu faire pour son état.

- _C'est James ?_

-_ Pas vraiment._

Elle avait envie de m'en parler, mais hésitait. Son état de nervosité m'inquiétait. Elle n'arrivait pas à me regarder, replaçait inlassablement des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis elle lâcha la bombe :

- _Je suis enceinte également._

* * *

_- Harry Potter n'était pas souhaité ? _S'étonna l'écrivain.

_- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, _répondit la vieille femme_. Lily et James souhaitaient avoir un enfant plus que tout, pour concrétiser leur amour. Mais l'avoir à ce moment-là, en plein milieu de la guerre, ne faisait pas partie de leurs plans. Lily étaient bouleversée, elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à James et me demandait conseil. Elle savait que James se doutait de quelque chose puisqu'elle refusait depuis quelque temps qu'il la voit nu, qu'il lui touche le ventre, ce genre de choses. Elle avait peur qu'il ne les rejette, chose insensé, ou qu'il lui demande d'abandonner le bébé, chose horrible à cette époque. Je fis de mon mieux pour la rassurer. _

_- Comment a réagit le père ? Il est évident qu'ils n'a pas voulu qu'elle abandonne l'idée d'avoir un enfant !_

_- Il en fut fou de joie. Il lui promit d'en prendre soin, de le protéger. Il demanda à Sirius, qui était dans le manoir, de devenir parrain sur un coup de tête. Attendez, je vais chercher des photos._

Charlotte se leva difficilement de son siège puis se dirigea vers l'immense meuble qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce. Elle en sortit une vieille boite en fer. Une fois réinstallée, elle l'ouvrit et mit quelques temps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une photo de Lily et James.

- _Cette photo a été prise au nouvel an, le lendemain de l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle._

On y voyait un couple heureux qui avait deux grands sourires. Lily, sublime levait les yeux au ciel et faisaient coucou à la caméra. James pointait du doigt le petit ventre que montrait Lily fièrement désormais. Charlotte était persuadée qu'elle avait fini par chasser ses démons. Toutes ces photos, il fallait désormais qu'elle les montre à Harry Potter.


	5. 31-12-79

_**Je vous remercie énormément pour ces reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! Il est vrai que je recherche avant tout à ce que cette fanfiction paraisse le plus réel possible, et j'espère y réussir ! Je me suis attachée à ma vision des maraudeurs, à celle de Charlotte. Je ne veux pas que James et Lily soient deux jeunes adultes complètement heureux d'avoir un enfant à l'âge de 20 ans, malgré les bouleversements que subit la société sorcière de l'époque. J'espère que je vais réussir à développer leur facette psychologique ...**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre donc, et je dirais que les choses entre Charlotte et Sirius avancent petit à petit ... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**31 décembre 1979, chez _Sturgis Podmore_.**

Ayant pris mon appareil, je venais de prendre une magnifique photo de James et Lily. Je la faisais sécher quelques secondes puis je la leur montrais. James, quelque peu éméché, poussa une grande exclamation et me remercia vivement. Lily me fit un sourire discret, mais éblouissant cependant. Elle avait retrouvé la joie de vivre et cela me faisait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse être proche de Lily Evans. Elle est si différente de l'image qu'elle montrait, à Poudlard. Elle était plus calme, plus douce. Très compréhensive, aussi. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle finisse par se marier avec James Potter. En cinquième année, tout le monde espérait que cela se fasse pour qu'elle l'influence, de sorte qu'il arrête ses bêtises, mais aussi pour qu'il n'y ait plus de crise entre eux deux. En sixième année, tout le monde a abandonné cet espoir. En septième année, on pensait que leur couple ne durerait pas longtemps. Nous avions eu tord.

Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais déjà l'impression d'appartenir à cette famille. Ils semblaient tellement soudés. Il y avait énormément de monde, ce soir-là, dans la belle maison de Sturgis. J'avais été flattée d'avoir été invitée. Bien sûr, ma mère m'avait invitée à son bal, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. Hélène était retournée aux Etats-Unis, Elisabeth chez sa famille et Israh chez des amis d'enfance en Ecosse. Je me retrouvais seule, comme d'habitude. Et à ma plus grande surprise, l'Ordre avait pensé à moi.

Sturgis m'expliqua qu'ils avaient déjà fait une photo de groupe, et que je méritais d'être sur une nouvelle photo. Malheureusement, l'appareil photo explosa dans ses mains à ce moment-là. Nous en avions beaucoup rigolé. Sirius fit une imitation de notre professeur de divination : "Ceci, ma chère, est un mauvais présaaaaaaaage." Nous en rîmes tous, avec cependant une arrière pensée ...

Le buffet était délicieux, le dessert encore plus et la soirée parfaite. Tout le monde dansait, riait .. et nous buvions peut-être un tout petit peu de trop. Nous avions envie d'oublier ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Pour la première fois, j'avais affaire aux quatre garçons d'un coup, ils étaient beaucoup plus drôles réunis. Lily leur laissait de l'espace parfois, pour qu'ils se retrouvent comme avant. Je m'entendais parfaitement bien avec Marlène, qui avait beaucoup plus d'humour qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Enfin, nous portions le dernier toast de l'année 1979, ce fut Benjy qui le déclama.

- _Portons ce toast à nous tous, tout d'abord. A l'Ordre du Phénix, qui est une formidable idée. A Dumbledore qui nous aide à garder espoir. A notre entraide. A nos familles, sans qui nous aurions déjà baissé les bras. Aux futures joies qui nous attendent_ - il se tourna vers Lily puis Alice. _Aux petits bonheurs qui nous accompagnent et que malheureusement nous ne savions pas les apprécier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A l'amour, bien sûr. A l'amitié, deux grandes forces comme le dirait Dumbledore. Au courage et aux personnes courageuses. A celles qui sacrifient leur vie pour celle des autres ... A Poudlard et aux années que nous y avons passées. Et enfin à la nouvelle année 1980, nous l'espérons remplie de joie, de bonne humeur ... de changement._

Tout le monde approuva et bu son verre. Ce simple discours, qui en effet était des plus modestes, nous redonna en quelque sorte espoir en la nouvelle année. Enfin, minuit sonna, et tout le monde s'embrassa. Nous étions partagés entre la peur concernant ce qu'il allait se passer plus tard et l'espérance. Nous avions même peur d'espérer de trop. La déception faisait désormais partie de nos vies.

Lorsque j'arrivai vers Sirius pour lui faire la bise, il fallait évidemment que quelqu'un me bouscule ... Nous nous sommes donc embrassés sur le coin de la bouche. Je rougis et me détournai vivement. Je soupçonnais Potter de l'avoir fait exprès. Il souhaitait que tout le monde puisse vivre le bonheur qu'il partageait avec Lily. J'allais le tuer. Mais pas ce soir, je n'étais plus vraiment dans mon état normal.

Remus me paraissait fatigué et vieilli. Je lui demandais tout de même s'il allait bien, il me répondit qu'il avait du attraper un truc, qu'il avait la santé fragile. Cela, je l'avais bien remarqué. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir un guérisseur.

- _Tu peux me demander n'importe quelle potion, n'oublie pas._

Il me fit un petit sourire et me remercia doucement. Il avait l'air triste. J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il cachait quelque chose. Le cancer ? C'était rare chez un sorcier, mais cela pouvait arriver. Ne pas penser aux études, pas ce soir !

Il fallait que je parle à Sirius, par ailleurs. Non pas pour le fait que nous nous soyons embrasser légèrement, mais pour son frère. Je l'entraînais dans le jardin. Il me regardait comme si j'allais le violer.

-_ Tu es amoureuse de moi, c'est ça_ ? Fit-il dramatiquement en se retournant vers moi.

Il voulait jouer.

- _Sirius, je t'aime depuis la première seconde où je t'ai aperçu ..._

- _Notre amour est impossible Charlotte ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque à cause de moi !_

Il prit une expression assez comique alors qu'il se voulait sérieux. Il avait très certainement un peu trop abusé de l'alcool pour jouer parfaitement la comédie.

- _Pour toi, je suis prête à prendre n'importe quel risque ... _

Il eut un petit sourire, signe que la petite scène était finie. J'avais l'impression que dans sa deuxième phrase, il y avait un semblant de vérité. Mais après tout, il y en avait. Lily était en danger à cause de James, selon lui, et bien souvent il s'en voulait. Si jamais Sirius avait une copine puis une femme, celle-ci allait prendre de bien nombreux risques.

-_ Plus sérieusement, je voulais juste te parler de ton frère._ - Il grogna -_ Je sais que tu le détestes, je peux le comprendre. Mais je pensais que tu voulais tout de même de ses nouvelles. Je l'ai croisé, en novembre, au Chemin-de-Traverse. Il est épuisé, il n'en peut plus. _

- _Tant mieux pour lui !_

Il fit un geste de la main comme si son frère n'était aucunement important à ses yeux. Comme si nous parlions du beau temps (ou devrais-je dire du mauvais temps), comme si la vie de son frère n'était pas en jeu.

- _Tu ne comprends pas qu'on lui a imposé cette situation Sirius ?_

- _Il n'avait qu'à pas accepter bêtement sa situation, comme tu dis !_

- _Mais il n'avait plus son grand-frère pour le protéger_, répliquais-je. _Il s'est retrouvé seul et désemparé, avec sa famille mettant plus que jamais la pression sur sa personne._

Je venais de toucher une corde sensible. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné, je l'avais déjà deviné.

- _Il a laissé entendre quelque chose ... Il a enfin compris que tout ça, ce n'est que des conneries. Il aurait même changé de camp, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait découvert quelque chose, ça avait l'air important, quelque chose qui pourrait supprimer Voldemort. C'est ce que j'ai conclu._

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était plus triste, son visage exprimait plutôt de l'énervement. Je l'agaçais, je pouvais facilement le voir. Mais je m'inquiétais tellement pour mon ami qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Sirius. Il était tellement têtu qu'il ne pouvait accepter que son frère n'est pas la parfaite représentation de son mère.

-_ Charlotte. C'est un malade, d'accord ?! Ne te laisse plus approcher par lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Tu es encore attachée au Regulus de Poudlard, ce n'est plus le même. Je l'ai vu lors de ma mission. Il tue des gens comme toi, d'accord. Tu es trop gentille pour imaginer le mal chez les personnes et tu as bien trop d'imagination.__ Il ne peut pas changer. _

Je l'entendais encore marteler ces derniers mots. Je le fixais bêtement. Il m'étonnait tellement. Bizarrement, je n'étais plus certaine du souvenir que j'avais de Regulus sur le chemin de traverse. M'étais-je trompée tant que ça ? Ou bien Sirius était-il si aveuglé par la colère qu'il n'osait admettre que son frère puisse changer à ce point ? J'étais perdue. Il me proposa de rentrer, ce que j'acceptais vaguement.

- _Je sais que c'est dur d'accepter la trahison de certaines personnes. En cette période, on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. Fais plus attention à toi._

J'avais presque l'impression que Sirius Black tenait à moi. C'était idiot, moi la petite serpentarde. Ma fragilité m'exaspérait. Malgré tous les récents événements, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me forger une carapace.

- _Je vais essayer._

Une fois rentrée, Lily me demanda si tout allait bien. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de Severus et de ce qu'il était devenu, mais ce soir n'était pas le bon moment. Je fis de mon mieux pour oublier cette conversation, mais dorénavant, je voyais Sirius différemment. Plus protecteur, mature. C'était comme si j'avais une réelle importance à ses yeux. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas me bercer d'illusions. Et puis, il se laissait aisément aveugler par ses sentiments et ses premières impressions. Il avait un coeur pur comme Godric Gryffondor, qui n'hésitait pas à se lancer dans n'importe quel duel selon ses passions. Un homme préférant l'action à la réflexion, pas sot pour autant. Quelqu'un qui s'ennuie et qui se crée, en conséquence, de nouveaux défis tous les jours en ignorant de toutes ses forces le danger. Une personne qui n'a de cesse de vouloir faire ses preuves et de prouver qu'il a sa place dans ce monde. Sirius Black faisait fi des lois et des règles parce qu'il avait été élevé avec la plus grande rigueur. Sirius écartait tout sentiment ne se rapportant pas à l'amitié, effrayé par l'amour qui, selon lui, n'existait que sous la forme d'une passion destructrice, n'ayant foi en la famille qui n'était que foutaise et mensonges. Quelqu'un de compliqué, qui petit à petit se laissait approcher tel un petit animal peureux et se dévoilait.

Sirius Black était de moins en moins, à mes yeux, un mystère. Il représentait quelque chose d'autre que, à l'époque, j'avais du mal à comprendre.

Mais je me remis bien vite dans l'ambiance de la soirée et fit mon possible pour m'amuser et profiter de ces derniers instants sereins. Ils représentaient ma nouvelle famille. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore confiance en moi, ou que jamais je ne serai aussi proche d'eux qu'ils ne le sont entre eux. Je ne leur ressemblais pas et je n'agissais pas directement sur le terrain.

Au final, nous arrêtions de festoyer à six heures du matin, tous fatigués. Remus partit le premier, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Je décidai d'aider Sturgis à tout ranger avec Marlène. Cette fête, qui avait dépassé mes espérances, avait été surprenante et magique. "Avoir foi dans la magie, Mercier !" ne cessait de me répéter miss Bingley, de crainte que je ne l'oublie.

* * *

**Lundi 14 janvier 1980**

L'année 1980 commença en beauté, une attaque dans plusieurs maisons sorcières, de nombreuses têtes de mort au-dessus de ces mêmes maisons. L'hôpital m'avait appelée d'urgence. Ce fut aussi éprouvant que lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Les mangemorts avaient parfois trouvé des manoirs vides et les avaient alors fait exploser. La plupart de ces familles avaient pourtant protégé leurs biens et leurs proches grâce à de nombreux sortilèges, mais ce ne fut pas assez. Plus que jamais le ministère était à la recherche d'informations concernant ces mangemorts. Les aurors venaient interroger les patients alors qu'ils étaient encore blessés ou bien pas assez reposés. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire puisque c'était un ordre de la ministre de la magie.

J'avais donc revu James qui avait vu sa maison exploser. Lui et Lily n'avaient rien, ils étaient en mission de nuit tous les deux, heureusement. Mais ils étaient désespérés. Cette maison appartenait à ses parents, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait d'eux. Ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Sirius ne voulut pas les accueillir chez lui, car c'était de plus en plus risqué. Les traîtres à leur sang étaient grandement recherchés et les Black voulaient absolument le supprimer comme ils l'avaient effacé sur leur tapisserie. C'était ce que Sirius m'avait raconté. J'avais donc accueilli Lily et James pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une petite maison dans un village sorcier. Dumbledore avait participé à la protection de cette maison. Il s'agissait d'une belle maison en pierre que les habitants du village pensaient abandonnée. Elle était entourée d'un petit jardin qui jamais ne servirait.

Les Londubat ont été confronté à Voldemort par trois fois, les Potter par deux fois, Sirius une fois déjà. Le moral était au plus bas, nous craignons tous pour tout le monde. Pour une fois, dans ma vie, je ne pensais pas qu'à ma propre survie. Je me sentais en sécurité. Mais j'avais tellement peur pour les autres, et je ne pouvais rien faire hormis panser les blessures et faire en sorte qu'ils se rétablissent et qu'ils soient prêts à affronter derechef des mangemorts ... ou Voldemort.

Plus personne ne l'appelait par son nom, il était désormais Vous-Savez-Qui, sauf les membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore nous demandait de l'appeler par son nom. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas le nommer lorsque j'étais avec des personnes extérieurs à l'Ordre.

Marlène était à l'hôpital, je profitais de ma pause pour aller la voir. Miss Bingley ne comprenait pas pourquoi je devenais proche avec ce genre de personnes, ces personnes qui étaient de grandes cibles aux yeux des mangemorts. Elle se posaient des questions et j'avais peur qu'elle n'en arrive à la vérité. Je faisais donc tout mon possible pour être la plus discrète.

-_ Comment vas-tu Marlène aujourd'hui ?_

- _Je commence à m'en remettre. _

L'hôpital lui donnait des médicaments contre sa dépression. Je ne pouvais même pas l'aider.

- _Ils m'ont proposé un psycomage ! Comme si ça allait m'aider à oublier que Voldemort lui-même veut ma peau_ ...

Je lui avais apporté en douce de la bonne nourriture. Celle de l'hôpital laissait malheureusement à désirer. Mais Marlène n'y attacha guère d'attention.

-_ Tu as des nouvelles de .. tout le monde ?_

Nous ne pouvions parler de l'Ordre ici. Cela l'énervait qu'elle soit coupée des autres et qu'elle soit obligée de rester dans ce lit, avec une jambes qui boiterait désormais.

_- Lyse et Jamie vont bien, ils semblent en sûreté._ Nous utilisions des surnoms pour que personne ne comprenne notre conversation_. Alicia et Francky sont encore bouleversés par leur dernière rencontre. Romulus accepte n'importe quelle activité, Patmol s'inquiète aussi pour tout le monde. Les autres vont bien._

Oui, j'avoue que nos surnoms n'étaient pas très élaborés.

-_ Ils me donnent des potions "du bonheur", qu'ils disent. Ils me laissent me complaire dans un mensonge. Parfois, je suis heureuse sans même l'être réellement et ça m'énerve d'être heureuse malgré tout ce qui arrive. Je n'en peux plus. Tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte que je parte de l'hôpital ?_

- _Tu es en sécurité ici, Marlène_, m'énervais-je.

- _Ne prend pas ce ton-là avec moi, Mercier. Ca me fait chier d'être obligée de rester ici alors que tous les autres prennent des risques et peuvent mourir à tout moment ! Je suis bloquée dans ce putain de lit sans pouvoir les aider. _

-_ Je sais_ ...

* * *

**Mardi 15 janvier 1980**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Lily. Elle avait rendez-vous avec échomage pour savoir si son bébé allait bien. Elle allait pouvoir avoir une première image de lui. Mais James étant absent, elle m'avait prié de l'accompagner. Je prenais ça comme une très grande faveur, et ce fut avec joie que j'acceptais. Elle était terriblement stressée et énervée, si bien que j'eus du mal à la contenir.

- _Madame Evans je présume ?_

Le jeune médecin était connu par toutes les infirmières, ici. Il était élégant, beau garçon, très aimable et poli. Evidemment, son charme n'atteignait aucunement ma jeune amie.

- _Oui. Docteur Wilkson ?!_

Il sourit. Elle avait l'air de se détendre. Je savais très bien qu'elle aurait adoré que James se tienne à ma place. Alors je m'assis près d'elle et pris sa main. Elle la serra si fort que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la rassurer. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée que son bébé puisse avoir un problème à cause des récents événements et de son stress. James ne voulait plus qu'elle soit seule. Dès que les mangemorts et Voldemort apprendraient pour sa grossesse, elle deviendrait la cible numéro un.

Il versa une potion sur son ventre puis lança un sort dessus, il essaya de rassurer Lily qui petit à petit desserrait sa main sur la mienne.

-_ Et bien jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Vous n'aurez pas trop de problème, madame Potter, avec cette grossesse. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte de jumeaux et je pense qu'il aura une bonne croissance._

- _Mais ... je ne le vois pas._

Le docteur et moi eurent un petit rire. Elle était si adorable.

- _Juste là, regardez._

- _Oh._

Et puis tout d'un coup, elle se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était pas des petites larmes mais plutôt de gros sanglots. Le mage sortit de la pièce pour nous laisser plus d'intimité. Je serrais sa main avec force et passait mon autre main dans ses cheveux. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle allait connaître le magnifique bonheur d'avoir un enfant, parce qu'elle allait vivre cette aventure avec celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient encore là. Elle pleurait parce que n'importe quoi pouvait arriver à tout moment, parce qu'ils risquaient de mourir, parce qu'elle risquait de devoir s'occuper seule de son enfant, parce qu'on pouvait lui faire du mal, parce qu'ils venaient de perdre leur maison, parce qu'ils ne vivaient plus en sécurité depuis un an déjà.

Si seulement je pouvais faire la moindre chose pour les aider ...

* * *

**Dimanche 20 janvier**, **petite réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix**

A ma grande surprise, nous n'étions que sept à cette réunion. Les Potter n'étaient même pas présents. Je savais que Dumbledore faisait en sorte que les Potter et les Londubat aient moins de missions en ce moment. Lily et Alice culpabilisaient, leurs maris faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les aider. Pire que tout, Sirius n'hésitait pas à aller à de plus en plus de missions pour aider tout le monde et faire en sorte que les deux femmes enceintes puissent vivre calmement leur grossesse. Comme si Lily ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

Pour commencer la réunion, ils discutèrent d'un homme de l'Ordre qu'apparemment je n'avais jamais rencontré. Il serait parti chez les vampires. D'après ce que je comprenais, Voldemort aurait décidé de rallier à sa cause des créatures magiques, tels que les vampires ou les loup-garous. Toute sorte de créatures de magie noire, aussi. Et même si le ministère s'en occupait depuis déjà quinze ans, l'Ordre savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas le nécessaire. Nous devions donc nous en mêler. Et c'était apparemment les missions les plus délicates. Il fallait qu'on convainque un vampire, un loup-garou. Hagrid allait essayer de s'informer quant aux créatures comme les dragons. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- _Et qu'en est-il d'Helena McKinnon_ ? Demanda Sirius.

- _Toujours disparue. Si réellement elle était morte, nous pensons que Voldemort s'en serait venté. Nous sommes à sa recherche ... Il est très certainement en train de la torturer en ce moment._

J'ouvris en grand les yeux. Je ne savais pas que Marlène avait quelqu'un de sa famille disparue. Finalement, je ne connaissais pas tant que ça les membres de l'Ordre. Ils enchaînèrent sur trois autres personnes du ministère qui avaient disparu, dont un spécialiste de la magie du Moyen-âge, magie qui apparemment inspirait énormément les mangemorts.

Une fois la réunion terminée, je me demandais toujours pourquoi j'avais été invitée. Dumbledore m'avait seulement précisé que puisque les missions s'intensifiaient, j'allais recevoir énormément de visite pour des soins. Dumbledore, ce grand mystère. Je me retrouvai dans les rues de Londres avec Sirius. Il me perturbait beaucoup moins désormais et je dirais même que je m'attachais à lui.

-_ Je ne savais pas que Marlène avait un parent qui avait disparu .._

- _Ce n'est pas seulement un parent, toute sa famille a été torturée puis tuée par Voldemort .. elle est la dernière. Elle se doute que ça ne va pas tarder à lui arriver. Nous essayons de la protéger, mais protéger tous les membres de l'Ordre, ce n'est pas facile. La torture mentale qu'impose Voldemort est impossible à éviter, à moins d'être le meilleur legilimens de Grande-Bretagne. Il entre dans ton esprit, te fait imaginer les pires douleurs possibles. C'est insupportable. Tu implores la mort, il ne s'exécute qu'au moment où tu es à l'agonie. Une fois, il a fait croire à James qu'il torturait Lily juste devant lui ... James ne s'en est toujours pas remis._

Le soir, je repensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Sirius. Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont-ils destinés à mourir d'une façon pitoyable de la main de Voldemort ? Allais-je perdre tout le monde ? Et puis, qu'en était-il aussi de moi ? La situation était si catastrophique qu'on ne pouvait espérer une fin heureuse à tout cela. Et pourtant, ces personnes continuaient à se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Jamais ils ne préféreraient vivre tout en acceptant la politique de Voldemort. Et depuis qu'elles étaient enceintes, Lily et Alice paraissaient avoir une nouvelle motivation pour se battre contre Voldemort, ce qui était à mes yeux quelque peu paradoxal. Marlène, en sécurité dans son lit d'hôpital, préférait affronter les mangemorts comme si plus rien, au final, ne lui donnait envie de rester en vie. Il fallait à leurs yeux prendre tous les risques possibles et se battre en dépit de tout. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient un peu plus réfléchi, moins courageux, qu'ils comprennent à quel point la situation était désespérée. Et je sentais par dessus tout que quelque chose de pire encore allait se passer. Et chaque jour, je m'attendais à la perte d'un ami proche. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait prendre fin ?

* * *

**Samedi 27 janvier**

Ma meilleure amie venait tout juste de quitter mon appartement. Elle me demanda si j'avais enfin trouvé un cavalier. Sinon, c'était elle qui s'en chargerait. Je préférais encore choisir une personne hideuse. Mais il allait falloir que je trouve quelqu'un. Par moment, ces traditions de grandes familles bourgeoises françaises m'embêtaient. Je savais que mes parents étaient aussi dans le coup puisqu'ils désespéraient à me savoir célibataire. Ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés à l'âge de quatorze ans. Ils étaient encore si amoureux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier, même si je ne désirais pas avoir un homme dans ma vie. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Encore s'il n'y avait que les études pour m'occuper .. mais l'Ordre et tout ce qui suit.

En parlant de l'Ordre, Lily vint chez moi ce soir-là. Elle paraissait si stressée que je fus obligée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, anxieuse à mon tour. Elle m'expliqua que James était en mission avec Sirius et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir seule dans sa maison. Apparemment, peu de personnes savait où ils habitaient dorénavant par mesure de sécurité. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais devenue si proche de Lily. Si proche que je lui fis à manger et lui proposai de dormir dans mon lit si elle voulait une présence rassurante. On se mit à parler de son futur bébé. Petit à petit elle se détendait, mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son mari et à Sirius. Sirius est du genre impulsif, à faire des bêtises sur un coup de tête. Et contre toute attente, j'avais peur moi aussi pour Sirius. Bien plus que ce que je ne pensais. Je fis abstraction de cette peur et essayais de faire rire madame Potter, avec plus ou moins de succès.

- _Alors, garçon ou fille_ ? Lui demandais-je.

- _Une petite fille ce serait sympa, il y a trois garçons et seulement deux filles dans cette bande_ .. sourit-elle.

Elle devait certainement parler de Marlène.

- _James a dit qu'il s'en fichait du moment que notre enfant jouera au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor_ !

J'étouffais un rire. Cela lui ressemblait tellement.

- _Et pour les prénoms ?_

Même si j'essayais avant tout de la distraire, tout ça m'intéressait grandement.

- _Je ne sais pas ... Je pensais faire une surprise à James en l'appelant par le prénom de sa mère. Donc Isabella, si c'est une fille. Et puis Harry, si c'est un garçon, j'adore ce nom !_

- _Harry Potter ... ça sonne bien je trouve ! Harry Potter, le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, vient de marquer 120 points ..._

Lily eut un petit rire. Je savais qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop penser au futur. Ca lui faisait assez peur. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était que son enfant puisse se retrouver seul, sans famille. Leurs parents, à James et Lily, étaient tous les quatre morts.

- _Ou Isabella Potter, que tout le monde surnommera Bella, une petite rousse qui sera toujours en train de fouiner dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard !_

- _J'aime les deux versions,_ sourit-elle.

J'acquiesçais bien qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir dans le noir de la chambre.

- _Imagine, Harry tombe amoureux de l'enfant que Molly va bientôt avoir ! Ce serait génial !_

Nous avions trois femmes enceintes à l'Ordre, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Molly allait avoir son sixième enfant, ce qui était énorme. Après cinq garçons, nous nous demandions tous quel sera le sexe du futur bébé.

_- Et si Molly a un fils ?_

- _Et bien ils deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde ! Avec le fils d'Alice et de Franck Londubat ! Mais bon, il faudra bien un jour que Molly ait une fille, elle le désire tellement ... Rah je vous jalouse un peu. Il faut absolument que je vous rejoigne dans le groupe des femmes enceintes,_ riais-je.

-_ Excellente idée, il faut que Bella ait une meilleure amie ..._

Elle ne démordait pas de l'idée que ce sera une fille. Moi je voulais bien voir un mini James.

- _Alors, tu n'as qu'à t'y mettre avec Sirius_ ... chuchota-t-elle.

- _QUOI ?_

Je lui balançais un coussin en pleine figure et nous continuâmes notre jeu jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Elle commençait enfin à accepter que ce sera peut-être un petit Harry aux lunettes rondes. Lily s'endormit heureuse, du moins je crois. Je n'avais plus qu'à me reposer le dimanche.

Le lendemain, James vint la chercher tout en me remerciant au moins une dizaine de fois. Lily avait l'air plus sereine. Son mari était rentré et elle avait l'air de s'y faire à cette idée de bébé. J'en étais absolument ravie. Lily demanda des nouvelles de Sirius qui eut juste un "petit" doloris. Je soupirai de soulagement, ce que Lily remarqua et me fit un drôle de regard. On repassera pour la discrétion ... Je lui fis un sourire angélique.

J'écrivis une lettre à mes parents puis me mis aux travail. A chaque fois que quelque chose allait bien, je gardais le fou espoir que tout allait s'arranger. Et lorsque je retournai à l'hôpital, la réalité venait me foutre un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Ce foutu optimisme ...

* * *

**Mercredi 30 janvier**

La journée fut encore une fois éprouvante. De nombreux aurors se retrouvaient là, et ça me dégoûtaient d'avoir l'ordre du ministère de les remettre sur pied le plus vite possible pour qu'ils se refassent charcuter. J'avais toujours peur d'y voir James dans un état pathétique. Ou d'autres personnes de l'Ordre. Je faisais tout mon possible pour apprendre le plus vite, sous l'oeil bienveillant de qui, selon les infirmières, m'aimaient beaucoup. Elle m'avait un jour fait la confidence que je la lui rappelais lorsqu'elle avait mon âge. Et qu'elle se souvenait de son amour pour la magie et pour la médecine. Message reçu : je devais malgré tout ça garder mon optimisme.

Plusieurs cas étaient vraiment graves, pour certains on ne pouvait rien y faire. En déclarer un mort sans pouvoir l'aider m'avait vraiment fait mal au coeur. C'était un jeune homme de vint-cinq ans qui avaient voulu sauver une femme de sang-pur face à des mangemorts. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, s'en voulant très certainement beaucoup.

- _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

-_ Andromeda Tonks ... Il .. il faut que je retrouve ma fille et mon mari._

J'acquiesçai et lui fis un bref discours sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Elle me fit un mince sourire en tant que réponse et s'en allait. Cette guerre nous avait aussi bien montré qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui manquaient de courage et qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour sauver leur propre vie au risque de priver certaines personnes de la leur, nous avaient aussi montré que le pays était parcouru d'héros. Tout n'était pas blanc ni noir, c'était plus difficile que discerner les mangemorts des gens biens. Certaines personnes se sentaient obligées de commettre tel acte pour le bien de leur famille, ce qui était tout à fait normal. D'autres préféraient s'enfuir et laisser ça aux autres. Toute cette complication me donna mal à la tête.

Et puis, un nouveau sortilège réapparu. Comme si tout ça n'était pas assez. Je l'observais avec miss. Bingley, qui était la première que l'on appelait si nous découvrions un sortilège inédit, encore jamais découvert.

- _Il s'agit certainement d'une invention du moyen-âge_, murmurais-je en étudiant le cas.

Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il brûlait. Il ne nous entendait pas, il ne nous voyait pas, il ne savait pas qu'il était attaché à un lit. Il pensait être attaché à un bucher. Il avait soif et bien sûr énormément chaud. Il perdait connaissance de temps en temps puis revenait. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite et il fallait que nous nous occupions de ce cas. Bingley me regarda bizarrement lorsque je fis partager mes inquiétudes. Je lui expliquai que je faisais de nombreuses études dessus en ce moment, et elle me cru, connaissant ma soif de connaissances et de livres.

- _Quels sorts avez-vous essayez et quelles potions_ ? Demandais-je aux infirmières.

Tout antisort d'illusion connu, apparemment. Bingley envoya deux d'entre elles faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et m'ordonna de revenir sur d'autres patients, ce que je fis tout en repensant à ce cas. Durant ma pause, j'envoyai une lettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il me permette d'aller à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il fallait sauver cet homme et comprendre ce sortilège avant que d'autres personnes en soit atteintes.

Cet homme de quarante-cinq ans s'avéra avoir un poste important au département des mystères. La guerre contre le ministère était déclarée.

* * *

**Vendredi 1er février**

Je ressortis le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais sauvé le patient. Pas d'une brillante manière cependant. Grâce à Dumbledore, j'avais parcouru avec frénésie d'anciens grimoires et différentes thèses sur la magie du moyen-âge. En les parcourant, je me dis que nous avions de la chance que ces livres soient gardés par la forteresse de Poudlard. Une fois que j'avais plusieurs idées, je les donnais à Bingley par sortilège de confusion, de sorte qu'elle croit que ce fut elle qui avait découvert les différentes solutions en passant quelques temps à la bibliothèque de l'hôpital, puisqu'elle au moins avait accès aux réserves. Je ne voulais pas revenir à l'hôpital avec de grandes idées. Bingley se posait assez de questions sur ma personne en ce moment pour que je me compromette d'une autre façon.

A la sortie de l'hôpital, j'eu une plus grosse surprise. James, Lily et Sirius m'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. James et Lily voulaient me remercier pour l'autre jour. A force de me remercier, ils allaient très vite m'énerver ces deux-là. Et Sirius, et bien, ils s'ennuyaient ... Sa mission n'était que dans la nuit.

Cela me sembla fou qu'ils puissent encore aller boire un verre dans l'appartement de Sirius tranquillement avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était la première fois que je venais dans son appartement. Il était plutôt grand, assez bien éclairé. Il avait une grande cuisine, qui apparemment ne lui servait jamais, un petit salon assez tranquille et plutôt confortable grâce aux nombres de fauteuils et de coussins, d'une chambre grise et rouge, ce qui à mes yeux lui ressemblait parfaitement bien. Et pour finir, une salle-de-bain de mecs.

Ils buvaient tranquillement une bière-au-beurre. James discutait à voix basse avec Lily qui semblait quelque peu énervée et partirent finalement beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Et à cause de ces deux lâcheurs, je me retrouvais seule avec Sirius et commis une grosse bêtise.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas Charlotte_ ? Me demanda-t-il.

Depuis tout à l'heure il me semblait distant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'embêtait, bien que je me posais quand même quelques questions à ce propos. Alors pour ne pas lui dire la vérité, je choisis l'excuse la plus minable que je pu lui sortir.

- _Oh en fait ma meilleure amie va bientôt se marier et si je ne trouve pas de cavalier dans la semaine, elle va m'en imposer un et bon .. je n'en ai pas trop envie comme tu peux l'imaginer !_

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire, sembla se moquer de moi.

- _Grand dilemme en effet._

Il reprit une bière.

- _Tu n'as qu'à m'y accompagner ?_

Et merde.

* * *

**Mai 2048**

- _Et il a accepté_ ? Demanda le journaliste/écrivain avec un sourire en coin.

- _Arrêtez de m'interrompre aussi .._

Le journaliste s'excusa en rougissant un peu. Cette vieille dame l'impressionnait de plus en plus, au final. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par cette histoire. Il avait l'impression d'être une fille de par ses sentiments à l'instant-même.

- _A certains moments, nous n'avons pas vraiment l'impression qu'une menace plane au-dessus de vos têtes_, remarqua le journaliste.

-_ En effet monsieur_, répliqua Charlotte sèchement, certainement énervée qu'il lui rappelle la fin de cette histoire. _Nous faisions notre possible pour vivre des moments normaux de temps en temps. Aller boire un verre chez Sirius en faisait partie. _

- _Et pour tous les sorts qu'inventaient les mangemorts, que faisiez-vous à chaque fois ?_

- _Dumbledore venait aider l'hôpital, ce qui était étonnant étant donné tout le travail qu'il avait à côté. Il était souvent absent à Poudlard et aux réunions. Nous essayons de recruter des gens en qui nous avions confiance, mais tout cela n'était pas simple. _

-_ Et la situation de la communauté sorcière ?_

- _Désastreuse, le ministère se faisait attaquer de toute part. Plus personne ne se faisait confiance. On avait peur de rentrer chez soi. Des gens disparaissaient chaque jour. Les mangemorts donnaient l'impression d'augmenter jours après jours à cause des imperium. Encore pire que le début de la seconde guerre, en somme._

- _Et donc, revenons à ce mariage_ ! Exigea l'auteur.

- _Ah oui Edward ! Je peux vous appeler Edward n'est-ce pas ?_

Il hocha la tête.

- _Et bien comme je m'y attendais il s'est étouffé d'une manière absolument pas élégante avec sa bière. Je ne pensais qu'une seule chose : c'était aussi ridicule que ça à ses yeux, penser sortir avec moi ? Enfin, vous imaginez les pensées d'une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans .._


End file.
